Twisting the plot Twist : Book 4
by Dylan Conoe
Summary: Après avoir été innocenté, Sirius se retrouve face à de tout nouveaux défis ; le regard des autres et créer un environnement agréable pour son filleul ne sont que des détails face à ce qui l'attend. (Suite de Twisting the plot Twist : Book 3)
1. Audiences et Tartelettes

Le soleil de mai peinait à s'imposer face aux nuages et une brise en rien sympathique circulait au milieu de Londres. Une heure avait sonnée depuis près de vingt minutes et les rues étaient bondées de fonctionnaires en costumes gris et noirs. Tous avançaient avec une seule idée en tête, arriver au plus vite à la fin de la journée pour enfin retourner chez eux et laisser derrière ce mercredi gris.

Au milieu de tous ces employés de bureau pressés, un homme avançait lentement, la tête entre les épaules et le pas lourd. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés un catogan et essayaient de se battre contre le vent pour ne pas quitter leur position. Il avançait lassé, ses yeux au sol sans pour autant percuter personne.

Tout en ruminant les derniers évènements de sa journée, Sirius parcourait le chemin maintenant habituel entre l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère de la Magie et le petit appartement de Remus. Il pourrait techniquement transplaner de porte à porte, mais le trajet lui permettait de réfléchir et de passer par la boulangerie _« Ma'son »_ où il pouvait acheter les meilleurs tartes du quartier, et surtout de discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne voyait pas en lui un assassin ou une victime.

Il passa la porte de l'établissement et une petite cloche tinta, annonçant son arrivée à la petite caissière qui était pour le coup, cachée dans l'arrière boutique.

« Bonjour Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-elle en l'apercevant. « Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » fit-elle en essuyant ses mains pleines de savon sur son tablier.

« Bien mieux en voyant ton sourire. »

« Oh, vilain flatteur », rit-elle en plongeant sous le comptoir pour en sortir une petite assiette. « Comme toujours ? » demanda-t-elle en partant de l'autre côté de la vitrine pour aller piocher entre les éclaires.

« Tu commences à me connaitre un peu trop bien », nota-t-il en la voyant faire, « peut-être que je ferais bien d'espacer mes visites. »

Le rire musical du petit bout de femme résonna dans tout la boulangerie alors que Sirius fit le tour du comptoir pour s'asseoir au bar.

« Non, s'il-te-plaît, ta gueule d'ange me manquerait bien trop. »

Dès leur première rencontre ils avaient réussi à trouver cette aisance. Entre eux avait réussi à s'installer une camaraderie facile où l'un pouvait dire ce genre de commentaire sans que l'autre ne l'interprète autrement que de la taquinerie.

« Alors, que racontes-tu ? » demanda Marie en déposant une tasse fumante de thé fraichement infusé devant lui.

« Bureaucratie, bla-bla-bla, système de merde, bla-bla-bla, toujours la même chose », fit-il avant d'avaler la moitié de l'éclair au caramel qu'elle avait sélectionné pour lui.

« Hm-hm, je connais, je connais. Et ton amie ? Ta moitié ? Ton âme-soeur ? La personne qui a la chance de voir ce faciès de rêve tous les jours au réveil ? »

Sirius ricana et se balança tout légèrement en arrière dans son siège. « Il faudrait déjà qu'elle fasse son apparition dans ma vie… »

Soupirant, il reprit une position correcte sur son fauteuil et souffla sur sa tasse pour refroidir un peu son contenu.

« Vraiment ? Alors tu manges vraiment ces deux tartelettes à toi tout seul ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil tout en préparant lesdites tartelettes à l'emportée, et Sirius rit dans son thé.

« Remus ? Non. » Il reposa sa tasse et croisa les bras sur le comptoir du bar. « C'est un vieil ami d'école assez gentil pour me laisser habiter chez lui pendant… toute cette histoire », conclut-il avec un geste vague de la main.

« Oh ! » rougit la boulangère.

« Les tartes, c'est ma façon de lui dire merci. Et surtout un moyen de le garder en vie, si tu le voyais, toi aussi tu aurais envie de le nourrir. »

Ce dernier commentaire fit pouffer Marie qui lui lança une oeillade en biais, avant de se raidir à l'arrivé d'une nouvelle cliente.

Sirius l'observa de derrière son thé, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres alors que le visage de Marie se teintait doucement de rouge quand une petite brune se dirigea tout droit sur elle.

Ses longs cheveux étaient tressés et lorsqu'elle adressa son bonjour, elle pencha la tête sur le côté faisant balancer sa tresse sur son épaule.

Marie eut du mal à aller au-delà de son bla-bla de politesse habituel et Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de glousser. Fort heureusement pour lui, Marie ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à garder son sérieux face à la mystérieuse brune qui passait le pas de sa boulangerie tous les deux jours.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui propose pas de rester pour un café ? Ou de sortir pour un thé ? » lui demanda Sirius une fois que la porte s'était refermée sur la cliente.

« Dis tout de suite que le thé ici n'est pas bon », lui répondit Marie en évitant son regard.

« Je suis la seul à boire cette atrocité que tu appelles thé et tu le sais, et c'est uniquement parce que j'essaie de ralentir sur la caféine », gronda-t-il avec un sourcil arqué.

Elle ricana dans son coin et esquiva à nouveau la vraie question qu'on lui avait posé. Pourtant, Sirius ne lâcha pas l'affaire, la suivant du regard dans ses faits et gestes, la poussant silencieusement à révéler la raison pour laquelle elle n'invitait pas cette charmante jeune femme à aller boire un verre.

« Quoi ? » apostropha-t-elle en sortant de l'arrière boutique et en voyant que ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas de sortir pour un verre ? » appuya Sirius.

« Mais parce que ! » répondit-elle en déposant lourdement sur le plan de travail, la caisse qu'elle avait ramené. « Parce que c'est une femme, parce que je suis une femme ? Parce que ça ne se fait pas ? Parce que tu ne connais pas mes frères ? » ajouta-t-elle enfin sous le regard très peu convaincu de son client préféré. « Si jamais ils apprenaient quelque chose comme ça… » Ses épaules tomèrent et Sirius regretta soudain d'avoir forcé une réponse. « Ils pensent déjà que je ne sers pas à grand chose à part à sourire aux gens. Ils essaient de m'arranger avec Joshua Iggins depuis déjà deux ans en espérant me voir quitter la maison. Mais, mais j'aime tellement ce que je fais. Alors je persévère et me dis qu'un jour peut-être je pourrais me prendre un chien, ou peut-être un perroquet qui me tiendra compagnie lorsque personne d'autre ne le voudra. »

Sa voix était à présent proche du murmure et tremblante d'une émotion contenue.

La conversation en resta là même si l'envie de dire quelque chose démangeait Sirius. Il souhaitait lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à se laisser faire, que ses frères n'avaient pas à décider de sa vie, mais il savait aussi à quel point il était difficile de s'émanciper de sa famille, à quel point il était difficile de laisser derrière soi tout ce qu'on avait toujours connu.

Néanmoins, avant de partir, sa petit boite sous le bras, il lui dit que si jamais elle avait besoin de parler, il était là pour aider. Elle ne lui dit rien, mais le remercia tout de même d'un signe de tête.

Emmitouflée dans le col de sa veste, Sirius reprit sa route pour le Chaudron Baveur. Depuis le début de ses entretiens, il avait prit l'habitude de raser les murs et de ne regarder personne dans les yeux, de peur de voir le jugement dans leurs regards. Il avait essayé de marcher à visage découvert quand le journaux avaient enfin rendus public son innocence, mais tous les regards se tournaient sur lui, qu'ils soient haineux ou pleins de pitiés, personne ne se gardait d'avoir un avis sur lui. Bien que le nom de Black évoque encore une pureté de sang, les dernières parutions de son nom dans la presse n'avaient rien de plaisantes et la cousine Bellatrix n'avait pas aidée à l'affaire lorsqu'elle avait été emprisonnée pour la dévotion qu'elle portait à son maitre. Il avait bien essayé de faire le trajet sous sa forme canine, malheureusement une fois arrivé devant le mur qui le séparait du reste du monde magique, il lui était impossible d'ouvrir le passage si quelqu'un ne lui ouvrait pas la voie.

Alors il gardait forme humaine, rasait les murs et se dépêchait de taper les bonnes briques pour passer de l'autre côté. Tom le barman ne faisait déjà presque plus attention à lui et les rares fois où il apercevait une partie de son visage, il se dépêchait de tourner la tête de l'autre côté.

Les rues du chemin de Traverse n'étaient pas très animées à cette heure de l'après-midi. Les élèves étaient encore en cours et il était encore trop tôt pour que tout le reste de la bureaucratie magique soit dans les rues, alors il était simple pour Sirius de circuler sans trop se faire remarquer.

Toujours caché dans le col de son manteau, il chemina entre les magasins et les habitations d'un pas rapide et léger. Il souhaitait simplement rentrer, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il slaloma entre deux jeunes enfants et leur mère, évita un chat poursuivant un rat et accéléra le pas lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'un vieux sorcier appuyé à sa fenêtre, qui haussa un sourcil à son passage. Il ne voulait pas courir pour ne pas paraitre suspect, mais il voulait arriver au plus vite, alors il se dépêcha encore un peu plus.

Ses pas résonnaient étrangement contre le parterre de pierres, et arrivaient sourdement jusque dans ses oreilles. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique et sa vision se brouillait à cause de l'hyperventilation. Il lui fallait maintenant grimper les escaliers, une à une, trop lent, deux par deux, toujours pas assez rapide, trois par trois, presque là, trop de bruit, bourdonnement, plus vite, presque, ouvrir la porte, vite.

La porte claqua comme le son de la libération dans son dos.

Essoufflé, Sirius se laissa glisser à terre. Il cacha sa tête entre ses genoux et prit une grande inspiration dans l'espoir de calmer son coeur et de retirer le brouillard qui s'était emparé de son esprit.

Sauf, il était sauf maintenant, personne ne pouvait le voir, ni l'entendre. Remus était loin, à la recherche de travail, et c'était pour le mieux.

L'appartement tournait autour de lui ce qui n'aidait pas à calmer son esprit, il lui fallait pourtant revenir à quelque chose de logique et rationnel.

Le temps s'écoula lentement dans l'appartement silencieux, s'étirant de manière étrange jusqu'à ce que Sirius puisse à nouveau respirer correctement et pour qu'il n'ai plus de fourmillements dans les doigts. Il voyait enfin clairement et il pouvait dire que le soleil commençait à être un peu trop bas dans le ciel pour son confort, car cela voulait dire que Remus n'allait pas tarder à arriver et en aucune façon il ne devait le trouver dans cet état. Il lui en demandait déjà beaucoup, il n'allait pas lui imposer ses humeurs en plus de sa présence.

Alors il se mit sur ses deux pieds et illumina la pièce d'un tour de poignet et redonna un coup de frais aux tartes d'un autre. Il les plaça dans le petit cabinet qui avait été ensorcelé pour rester froid et se débarrassa de sa veste avant de se pencher sur les fourneaux.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait pouvoir cuisiner, mais il entreprit de couper les carottes qu'il trouva dans le bac à légumes. Ce qui importait était que le mouvement répétitif du couteau occupait son esprit. Il n'avait plus à se soucier du monde extérieur temps que la lame résonnait contre le bois de la planche.

Après avoir pioché dans le tiroir à épices, gratté le fond d'un pot de fond de veau et découpé des racines plus que nécessaire, Sirius avait réussit à préparer un ragout de légumes digne de ce nom. Il goûta du bout des lèvres et cala sa baguette derrière son oreille. Demain, il irait acheter de la viande, se dit-il en débarrassant son plan de travail.

Tout en chantonnant un air qu'il avait entendu pour la énième fois quelque part dans les rues du Londres moldu, il mit la table, donnant un coup de baguette à droite, puis un autre à gauche, faisant voler verres, assiettes, couverts et une carafe qui se remplit d'eau au moment même où elle se posa sur la table basse. Il observa son travail d'un oeil satisfait et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à l'instant même où Remus passa le pas de la porte.

Paraissant encore plus fatigué qu'à l'habitué, les épaules basses et le pas lourd, il manoeuvra dans le petit appartement pour se rapprocher du petit salon. La porte se referma derrière lui alors qu'il laissa tomber sa sacoche à terre. Il prit une ligne droite jusqu'au canapé et s'effondra du côté où Sirius n'y était pas, en laissant échapper un long soupir de détresse.

« Je hais ma vie, je hais les bureaucrates, je hais la magie », marmonna-t-il dans les coussins.

« Et moi qui pensais être le plus dramatique de nous deux… Tu essaie de me rafler le titre ? »

Remus ricana le visage toujours enfoui entre les coussins et tourna la tête pour laisser passer sa voix plus clairement.

« On verra le jour où tu commenceras à chercher du travail. Là on en reparlera. »

Faussement choqué, Sirius monta dramatiquement une main à sa poitrine et lâcha un petit cri outré.

« Moi ? Trouver du travail ? Donc il faut que j'abandonne mon rêve de devenir une femme entretenue ? »

« Je plains l'homme qui voudra finir ses jours avec toi », rit Remus, prit au jeu.

« Quoi ? Pardon ? Tu penses que je ne ferais pas une bonne femme au foyer riche ? » s'offusqua Sirius en se redressant un peu plus sur son siège.

« Cuisine mise à part, tu ne sera à rien », moqua Remus.

Blessé, Sirius se leva de manière mélodramatique, en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Il prit à sa suite les deux bols qu'il avait auparavant sorti, les faisant voler au dessus de sa tête.

« Tu ne mérites pas ma cuisine », fit-il tout en versant le ragout d'un coup de baguette, avant de ramener le tout à table.

« Oh, je sais ! » s'écria Remus sur le ton d'un mauvais acteur tout en se relevant. « Je ne suis pas digne, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour dormir… non, non, ne me regarde pas, pars, et ne reviens pas, je ne mérites pas cette pitance. »

Ils se guettèrent du coin de l'oeil et finirent par éclater de rire

C'était si simple, et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Sirius pour se sentir à nouveau confortable. Il n'avait pas à se soucier du monde extérieur ni de ce que pouvaient penser les gens de lui. Ici, à l'abri des regards, il pouvait être qui il voulait sans avoir peur des commentaires ou des jugements. Entre les quatre murs de ce petit appartement, il n'avait pas à se soucier de ce que quiconque pouvait penser de lui, car le seul avis qui lui importait pour l'instant était celui de son ami qui avait l'air plus que satisfait de ce qu'il mangeait. Alors c'était assez.

« … suite au vote du Magenmagot, Peter Pettigrew est accusé et reconnu d'avoir eut des activité de Mangemort, d'avoir divulgué la cache de James Potter et Lilly J. Potter née Evans, conduisant ainsi à leur mort, d'avoir assassiné douze moldus, ainsi qu'avoir comploté à l'encontre de Monsieur Sirius Black le conduisant ainsi à douze ans d'enfermements non-mérités. Monsieur Peter Pettigrew est condamné à la prison d'Azkaban où lui sera alors administré le baiser des Détraqueurs. Le jugement du Magenmagot est irrévocable. »

Le maillet de Fudge résonna dans la salle d'audience au même moment où Peter se mit à hurler, implorant la pitié de ses bourreaux sans qu'un seul d'entre-eux ne hausse le sourcil face à ses émois.

Le petit grassouillet fut emmené et la salle retomba dans le silence. Puis Fudge se racla la gorge et tourna son attention sur Sirius qui était assis en face du Magenmagot, le visage sévère et la respiration courte.

« Quant à Monsieur Sirius Black, l'ensemble du Magenmagot le prie de bien vouloir accepter ses excuses et lui souhaite une bonne continuation dans sa vie. La compensation promise lui sera remise à la fin de l'audience. Monsieur Black, en mon nom ainsi qu'en celui de tout le Ministère, je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter une fois de plus mes plus plates excuses. Votre cas servira d'exemple et nous permettra de faire un grand pas en ce qui concerne la justice magique. »

Il hocha la tête et frappa une nouvelle fois son petit maillet pour clore la session.

Sirius les observa se lever en silence, son regard se posant un instant sur chacun d'eux, prenant en compte autant de détails que possible. Certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas très contents de cette situation car ils avaient été ceux qui l'avait condamné dans un premier temps. Ils avaient été ceux qui avaient fauté et se retrouver dans cette position prouvait qu'ils avaient eut tord. Alors que d'autres paraissaient presque satisfait d'eux, du fait que les médias s'intéressaient à nouveau à leur cas, qu'ils mettaient une nouvelle personne derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban peu importe qui cette personne était. Et d'autres encore, semblaient plus pensifs. Peut-être qu'il réfléchissaient enfin au fait que le système n'avait rien de juste ou d'assuré, que le pouvoir qu'ils avaient avec leur baguette était tout aussi important que celui des Moldus lors de la chasse aux sorcières de Salem. Qui n'avouerait pas tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas se voir infliger plus de torture ? Et si la personne niait, elle était forcément coupable. C'est ainsi qu'il avait été condamné, et qui sait, d'autres innocents.

Lorsque les rangs eurent fini de se vider, Dumbledore vint le saluer, un gentil sourire accroché sur le visage. Il le salua mais Sirius ne le laissa pas allez plus loin dans ses politesses habituelles, le priant de bien vouloir le voir un instant en privé.

« Il faut absolument que je vous dise quelque chose d'important concernant Peter. »

Intrigué et surpris, Albus haussa un sourcil.

« Et vous ne pouviez pas le signaler durant l'audience ? »

Sirius secoua rapidement la tête, lançant un regard à la salle pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne l'avait entendu.

« Non. Cela aurait trahit… d'autres particularités me concernant. Des choses qu'il vaudrait mieux que je garde pour moi et mon entourage proche », commenta-t-il en essayant de lui faire comprendre son insinuation.

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête une fois et lui fit signe de le suivre.

En sortant de la salle d'audience, une petite dizaines de sorciers du Magenmagot saluèrent Dumbledore avec respect et seulement deux d'entre eux s'aperçurent de la présence de Sirius juste derrière lui. Ils lui lancèrent un regard en biais avant de lui tendre une main et de leur souhaiter une bonne fin de journée. Fudge fit un geste pour venir discuter avec le directeur de Poudlard, mais en voyant la présence de Black dans son dos, il se contenta de leur sourire et de faire demi-tour pour se rendre là où devait se trouver son bureau.

Sirius savait mieux que de prendre ce comportement à coeur, alors il les ignora, préférant plutôt hâter Dumbledore vers quelque part où aucune oreille indiscrète ne pourrait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement une petite salle qui ressemblait étrangement à une salle d'interrogatoire, une que Sirius avait peut-être déjà visité, mais il essaya de passer outre la sensation d'inconfort qui s'empara de lui pour aller droit au but.

« Peter est un animagus, lui aussi », s'empressa de dire Sirius avec une certaine urgence dans la voix.

« Je sais », reprit Dumbledore très calmement un de ses petits sourires mystérieux accroché aux lèvres.

« Je, oui, mais ce n'est pas le problème. C'est qu'il pourrait s'échapper d'Azkaban. C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à m'en sortir », conclut le plus jeune en serrant les poings. « Les Détraqueurs, » ajouta-t-il sans prêter attention à sa gorge qui se serrait, « n'arrivent pas à différencier les animaux des animagus. Ils ne m'ont pas achevé parce que mes pensées deviennent plus _animales_ sous mon autre forme. Ils n'arrivent pas à le comprendre et les centaines d'humains désespérés tout autour sont bien plus intéressants. »

Son coeur résonnait à présent dans sa cage thoracique, comme un petit tambour sur un rythme de guerre, prêt à exploser.

Comprenant enfin la gravité de ce qu'on lui disait, Dumbledore monta une main à son menton et huma.

« Je vois. » Il fit deux pas dans un sens, puis un dans l'autre avant de retourner son attention sur Sirius qui commençait à se ronger les sangs. « Je vais trouver le moyen d'en toucher deux mots à Fudge ainsi qu'à Scrimgeour, ils sauront certainement quoi faire. Ne vous en faites pas trop », ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard pas pour autant rassuré de son homologue sorcier. « Concentrez-vous plutôt sur le fait de créer un environnement agréable pour Harry. »

Harry, il avait presque oublié toute cette histoire, mais les mots de Dumbledore réussirent à le rassurer et à le faire sourire, un peu.

« Oui, oui vous avez raison. »

C'est le coeur bien plus léger qu'il sortit dans les rues d'un Londres toujours grisonnant. Si contrairement aux dizaines de séries Moldus que Lily lui avait décrit, la météo ne suivait pas son humeur, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il pouvait à présent marcher la tête haute sans avoir rien à se reprocher.

Et c'est avec cette même humeur et un sourire radieux qu'il passa une nouvelle fois le pas de la porte de _« Ma'son »_, et salua Marie.

« Eh bien, j'en connais un qui s'est levé du bon pied. »

« Je me lève toujours du mauvais pied Marie, mais dès que je sais que je vais avoir la chance de voir ton merveilleux minois, ma journée s'éclaire. »

« Avoue que tu ne viens que pour mes pâtisseries », lui rétorqua-t-elle toujours du fond de la salle.

« Pris la main dans le sac », s'exclama-t-il en se frappant le genou. « Qu'as-tu à me proposer aujourd'hui ? »

Elle sortit enfin de l'arrière boutique et se dépêcha de lui prendre une assiette et un chou à deux étages, recouvert de chocolat.

« Les français appellent ça une _Religieuse_ », informa-t-elle sans lever les yeux de ce qu'elle faisait.

Son sourire toujours scotché au visage, il prit une cuillère et tenta de couper à travers le chou qui formait la base. En faisant ça, le petit chou du dessus tomba sur l'assiette laissant derrière lui une traînée de chocolat. Sirius haussa les épaules et abandonna sa cuillère pour ses doigts et goba le petit chou d'une traite.

« C'est juste une autre forme d'éclair », finit-il par dire une fois le chou avalé.

Marie ricana à son commentaire et sembla renifler, ce qui attira l'attention de Sirius qui leva la tête subitement. Elle pleurait ? Elle était malade ?

« Marie ? »

« Oui ? » répondit-elle sans même tourner la tête.

Elle pleurait, ou avait pleuré, c'est tout ce à quoi Black pouvait penser.

« Marie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête et se tourna enfin vers lui. Ses yeux et ses joues étaient rougis mais elle lui assura que ce n'était rien.

« Marie, s'il-te-plaît… » implora Sirius, désespéré de vouloir aider une amie.

« Ce n'est rien, je te promets, au contraire j'ai une bonne nouvelle, je vais me marier. C'est fantastique n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et Sirius vit la larme qu'elle essaya de dissimuler en plissant les yeux.

« Et avec Joshua Iggins, donc je n'aurais jamais à me soucier pour l'argent, je n'aurais plus à travailler. »

Sa Religieuse depuis longtemps oubliée, Sirius se redressa et l'observa en silence. Il savait à quel point ce métier lui tenait à coeur et à présent elle devait tout laisser tomber à cause de ses frères, et il ne savait pas comment la consoler. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais il sentait qu'en le faisant elle perdrait pied et se briserait, alors il attendit en silence qu'elle reprenne la parole. Mais elle ne le fit pas, profitant de ce moment pour lui préparer ses habituelles tartelettes et de lui les tendres.

Il alla piocher dans sa poche pour payer, mais elle secoua la tête et lui mit le paquet directement dans les mains.

« Considère ça comme un cadeau d'adieu », murmura-t-elle dans un demi-sourire.

Il l'observa des pieds à la tête et se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il était impuissant face à cette situation et il détestait ça.

Hochant doucement la tête, Sirius finit par lui souhaiter une bonne fin de journée. Sur le pas de la porte, il hésita avant de se retourner.

« Ces français n'ont vraiment aucune imagination. Si la seule chose qu'ils savent faire c'est mettre des choux sous différentes formes, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'ils ont de mieux que nous. »

Son ton était joueur et il fut d'autant plus satisfait lorsque la petite boulangère lâcha un petit rire léger.

Son rythme de marche était bien plus précipité que ce dont il avait conscience. Son esprit était occupé par la pauvre Marie, par comment il pouvait l'aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu, avant que son train de penser n'aille en direction d'Harry et des nouvelles qu'il allait pouvoir lui écrire, puis enfin son esprit se tourna sur Grimmauld Place. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'il pensa à devoir y retourner, mais l'idée de devoir rendre l'endroit plus vivable pour son filleul aida. Il pensa à tous les murs qu'il allait pouvoir détruire, au papier peint qu'il allait pouvoir bruler et à l'arbre généalogique qu'il allait pouvoir recouvrir. Peut-être en lavande, de sorte à faire enrager sa mère même dans l'outre-monde.

Avant même qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé à l'appartement de Lupin et avait placé les tartelettes au frais. Il prit rapidement place à la petite table et s'arma d'une plume et de papier, lançant un _Accio_ à la tout va pour faire venir le pot d'encre qu'il savait enseveli quelque part dans les affaires de Remus.

Il attrapa l'encrier au vol, remerciant les astres que son ami soit bien plus consciencieux que lui et qu'il ait refermé correctement le pot, chose qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais fait, et se mit au travail.

_Harry,_

Il observa le parchemin, essayant de trouver comment formuler sa pensée et par où il devait commencer.

_Ça y est ! Tout est terminé ! Peter a été emprisonné !_

Mâchonnant le bout de la plume, Sirius leva les yeux vers le plafond. Par quoi devait-il continuer…

_Le Ministère m'a présenté ses excuses et j'ai informé Dumbledore au sujet du rat et de mon échappatoire. Tout est entré en ordre._

_Maintenant, il ne me manque plus qu'à préparer notre nouveau chez nous. Je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose pour toi, mais j'aime beaucoup cette idée : notre chez nous._

_Je dois me rendre sur place demain, et peut-être que je réussirais à convaincre Remus de venir avec moi pour m'aider à tout mettre en place. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps cela prendra pour que tout soit comme il le faut et je suis désolée que tu doive rentrer chez ta tante et ton oncle avant de venir ici, mais c'est pour le mieux, je te le promet. _

Il leva le nez vers la petite horloge murale qui se trouvait juste au dessus de la porte et se dépêcha de terminer sa lettre.

_Comme toujours, dès que j'aurais plus de nouvelles, tu seras le premier averti. En attendant, prends bien soin de toi._

_Sirius_

Il relut la lettre deux fois, observant chacune des courbes de ses _l_ sans aucune raison valable avant de la plier et de la mettre dans une enveloppe qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir sorti.

Tout en attrapant son manteau, il se dépêcha de laisser un mot à Remus lui disant où il se trouvait au cas où il rentrait avant lui, et s'en fut aussi rapidement que possible, priant pour que la poste soit encore ouverte quand il arriverait là-bas.

Il se dépêcha dans les escaliers et si la concierge ne l'avait pas déjà reprit trois fois sur le fait qu'il ne faille pas transplaner dans les escaliers _« si vous ne voulez pas que toute la maison s'effondre sur vous »,_ il l'aurait déjà fait. À la place, il courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, tentant de ne pas renverser le voisinage et surtout de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le pavé irrégulier.

Six heures allaient sonner dans une petite dizaine de minutes et il n'était pas encore à Gringotts, il devait faire encore plus vite.

Courant à travers les rues plus très vide à cette heure-ci, il vint à s'arrêter lorsqu'il entendit de nombreux hululements outrés. Sirius tourna la tête et observa deux chouette hulottes discuter au travers de leur cage, ouvrant de grandes ailes lorsque l'une avait la parole et que l'autre voulait la faire taire.

Une idée lui vint en tête et Sirius lança un regard rapide à son poignet avant de se décider et de passer le pas de la boutique _Au Royaume du Hibou._

La cloche tinta lorsqu'il passa la porte et une petite sorcière au dos recourbé et aux lunettes plus rondes que celles de Harry vint l'accueillir avec un sourire plein de dents et présent uniquement par politesse s'il s'en tenait au ton qu'elle avait prit en lui adressant la parole.

« Bonsoir et bienvenu au Royaume du Hibou, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Elle ne le regarda pas un instant dans les yeux, mais Sirius eu l'impression qu'elle ne le faisait pas par faute de moyen plutôt que par faute de volonté.

« Bonsoir, j'aimerais vous acheter le petit-duc qui se trouve à l'extérieur. Celui qui semble ne pas pouvoir rester immobile. »

La vieille femme eut un sourire satisfait et cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais pour l'instant il ne voulait se concentrer que sur une chose, faire parvenir sa lettre au plus vite et ce petit hibou semblait être la meilleure solution.

Elle sortit du magasin et alla décrocher la cage d'un coup de baguette. En chantonnant, elle posa l'animal sur son comptoir et monta les trois marche qu'elle avait de l'autre côté de sorte à ce que sa tête dépasse du plan de travail.

« Six gallions et trois mornilles mon bon Monsieur. »

Le prix aurait dû être le deuxième avertissement, mais une fois de plus, Sirius ne pensait pas à cela, à la place il posa la somme demandée sur le comptoir à côté de la caisse et demanda à emprunter une plume.

Elle la lui tendit avec un nouveau sourire tout en politesses et descendit de son piédestal en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible.

Sirius sortit la lettre de sa poche, retira délicatement le cachet et ajouta un post-scriptum avant d'attacher la lettre à la patte du petit hibou déjà fier de pouvoir réaliser sa première mission aussi rapidement. Il devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas se faire jeter dehors par _l'aimable_ gérante.

_PS : Le hibou est un petit cadeau pour ton ami, maintenant qu'il n'a plus de « rat » il peut enfin se satisfaire d'un véritable animal de compagnie._


	2. Grimmauld Place

Le ciel aurait pu être maussade et gris comme il l'avait été tout au long de la semaine, mais à la place de cela, le soleil avait trouvé un moyen de percer au travers des nuages et d'illuminer la ville par endroits. Le vent s'était calmé et il faisait presque trop chaud en ce début de juillet. Dans les rues de Londres, les gens se baladaient, certains pressé de retourner à leur poste de travail, d'autres plus enclins à trainer les pieds, dévoraient les vitrines des commerçants, lorgnant tantôt sur un costume bien taillé, tantôt sur la vitrine d'un café bien trop cher.

Ils marchaient sans se soucier que de l'autre côté du bâtiment se trouvaient peut-être des êtres munis de pouvoirs étranges et jugés irréelle par la plus part d'entre eux. Seule une petite poignée d'entre-eux savaient en effet que ces gens particuliers existaient, qu'ils pouvaient mouvoir des objets par le simple effort d'une pensée ou transformer un animal en verre à pied, peu importe l'usage de ce dernier savoir.

« C'est, c'est très bien Daniel, très bien. Mais, à quoi cela te servira ? » demanda une petite femme blonde tout en guettant du coin de l'oeil son fils.

« Je sais pas, mais si jamais on a besoin de verres je sais comment faire ! » avait répondu fièrement le garçon en sautillant au dessus d'une flaque d'eau.

Un homme sembla ricaner à côté d'eux mais la mère n'y prêta pas attention, préférant plutôt réprimander son garçon qui avait maintenant salit son pantalon. Elle agrippa son poignet et continua son avancée un air légèrement contrarié affiché sur le visage.

Plus bas dans la rue, l'homme qui avait entendu ce bout de la conversation esquissa un sourire en se rappelant de sa propre deuxième année à l'école que le jeune garçon semblait lui aussi fréquenter.

« Je ne me rappel pas avoir jamais réutilisé ce sortilège après les cours », commenta Remus en se tournant vers son ami, espérant peut-être lui occuper l'esprit pour le peu de chemin qui leur restait encore.

« Hum ? »

Sirius haussa un sourcil en sa direction. Il était absorbé dans son monde et n'avait pas même fait attention au fait qu'ils venaient de croiser un jeune sorcier dans les rues Moldu de Londres.

Tout en soupirant, Remus lui prit l'épaule et le secoua gentiment.

« Tout ira bien, on passe la matinée à prendre les mesures puis cette après-midi on commencera à tout faire exploser si c'est ce que tu veux », lui dit Remus sur un ton presque enjoué.

« Exploser », reprit Sirius en pouffant doucement, « je ne sais pas comment Kreattur va prendre la nouvelle que la merveilleuse maison de sa maîtresse risque de tomber en ruine d'ici la fin de la journée. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? » ajouta son ami en haussant les épaules. « C'est ta maison maintenant non ? Tu en fais ce que tu veux. »

« Oui… » murmura Sirius en fixant le trottoir avant de faire des yeux rond et de relever le regard vers Remus. « Mais… ça veut dire que je vais devoir garder Kreattur ? »

« Comment ça ? »

Sirius se passa une main exaspérée dans les cheveux et accéléra le pas sans s'en rendre compte.

« Si je laisse partir, et c'est ce que je pensais faire parce qu'il me déteste et qu'il adorait ma mère, ça veut dire qu'il va se rendre auprès de Narcissa, et j'ai beau ne pas la détester, elle reste la soeur de Bellatrix et est mariée à ce Malfoy qui d'après moi, n'a rien de très innocent en ce qui concerne Tu-Sais-Qui. »

Il avait un point et Remus ne pouvait pas le nier. Ils allaient devoir se dépatouiller avec un elfe de maison dans les pattes et s'en satisfaire du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Après une petite demi-dizaine de minutes, il tournèrent enfin dans une rue moins empruntée d'un quartier résidentiel. Là, les rues étaient plus régulièrement pavées et des arbres avaient été plantés sur les trottoirs de manière régulière et étaient entretenus assez fréquemment pour que ce jour-là pas une seule branche ne soit plus haute que l'autre.

Les numéros défilaient à un rythme bien trop lent ou goût de l'un des sorciers et trop rapidement au goût de l'autre, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre ils se retrouvèrent entre le numéro dix et quatorze. Veillant à ce que personne ne leur prête attention ils traversèrent la porte d'entrée du numéro douze qui était apparu à l'instant même où ils pensèrent à y entrer.

La main tremblante, Sirius actionna la poignée et ouvrit la porte de la maison qu'il pensait à jamais enterré dans son passé. Cette maison qui hantait ses cauchemar et qui pesait étrangement au-dessus de sa tête, tel un glaive prêt à lui tomber dessus pour lui rappeler son nom et ses origines, pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pourrait jamais être réellement heureux.

Le pas de la porte fut à peine passé, que Sirius dû stopper net, son regard tombant sur les yeux froids et dangereux de sa mère, qui se tenait juste en face de lui. En le voyant elle se mit à hurler des atrocités, pointant son fils du doigt, sa voix résonnant jusque dans la rue déserte.

Remus se dépêcha de fermer derrière eux et de lancer autant de sortilèges qu'il pensait utile sur la peinture qui leur faisait face, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle continuait à hurler et à les insulter.

« Qui ose entrer dans la maison de ma maîtresse », siffla une voix tremblante de colère et pleine de venin.

« Fais-la taire ! » ordonna Sirius les mains sur les oreilles et les sourcils froncés.

L'elfe aux grands yeux verts et à la peau fripée voulu résister à l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné, mais une force invisible semblait en vouloir autrement. Alors, malgré ses efforts, Kreattur s'exécuta, marmonnant dans sa barbe que sa douce maîtresse ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Tout en trainant des pieds il alla chercher un rideau bordeaux avec lequel il recouvrit le tableau qui continuait à crier.

Effrayé de faire quelque chose qui pourrait aggraver la situation, Remus observa son ami se redresser et retrouver une face neutre, sans bouger.

« Bien… » finit par dire Sirius. « C'est ce qui partira en premier », continua-t-il en pontant la peinture du doigt et en grimaçant.

« Je soutiens cette proposition », lui répondit Remus en levant la main, un petit sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Soupirant amusé, Sirius bomba le torse et avança en tête, sa baguette en main. Il parcourt l'entrée et observa les différents tableaux qui y étaient accrochés et qui le dévisageait, sans réellement leur prêter la moindre attention. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la cuisine, notant les dégâts qu'avaient fait les années sur la batterie ainsi que sur la cuisinière, prévoyant de seulement leur donner un coup de neuf plutôt que de tout racheter.

« Par contre, la table est sur le point de s'effondrer », nota Sirius en remarquant qu'un pied s'en était détaché. « Donc, nouvelle table, plus petite, pas besoin de plus que quatre chaise. Et si vraiment on a besoin d'être à plus que cinq, il y a une salle à manger à l'étage. »

Remus musa ce dernier commentaire et nota tout ce qui avait besoin d'être changé dans un petit carnet, en suivant Sirius de prêt.

Le tour commenté de la maison continua ensuite dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée, où Sirius fit une vingtaine de commentaires sur la couleur du papier peint puis tout autant sur le tapis qui habitait une petite dizaine de créatures dont Sirius ignorait jusqu'au nom. Ils prirent ensuite le grand escalier, notant chaque marche qui devait être réparée « de sorte à faciliter les escapades nocturnes de Harry », avait rit Black en prenant appuis sur une marche qui grinçait de manière plutôt dangereuse.

Il commencèrent la visite de l'étage par la grande salle à manger qui allait hériter de la même couleur que le bureau d'en bas et d'un nouveau lustre moins gothique. La table et les chaises allaient avoir le droit à un coup de neuf et la vaisselle allait être rénovée si ce n'était pas changée.

« Même le service estampillé ? »

« Je ne suis pas comme ma mère », renifla Sirius en passant les yeux sur la verrerie. « Je n'ai pas besoin de voir mon blason sur tous les objets de la maison pour me sentir important. »

La salle à mange eu vite faire d'être passée au crible et ils passèrent à la salle d'à côté qui contenant le fameux arbre généalogique des Black. En le voyant, Sirius fut comme attiré par lui. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à en décrocher. Il s'en approcha inconsciemment et effleura du bout des doigts l'emplacement où son nom avait été magiquement brodé, son visage depuis longtemps brûlé du mur. Il ricana malgré lui avant de regarder le reste de l'arbre et de noter tous ses oncles et cousins qui avaient eut le droit au même traitement.

« Cette femme était folle », murmura-t-il en s'écartant du mur. « Et c'est un fait », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter sous le regard désapprobateur de Remus.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules et de faire le tour de la pièce, découvrant les montagnes de livres qui avaient été empilées et oublié dans un coin.

« Bon, on fait quoi de cette horreur ? » reprit Sirius en pointant sa généalogie d'un doigt. « On brûle tout ? On abat le mur juste pour être sûr ? Ou on repeint toute la salle en lavande pour que ma mère puisse me maudire même de l'au-delà ? »

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle décide de revenir te hanter si tu le repeins ? » moqua Remus en prenant cependant note de toutes les possibilités d'avenir de cette fresque.

Balayant son commentaire d'un geste de la main, l'animagus prit la direction de la salle suivante qui avait été verrouillé de plus d'une façon : sa chambre d'enfance. Une fois qu'ils eurent réussit à l'ouvrir, Sirius en fit le tour avec une certaine nostalgie. Rien n'avait été touché depuis son départ et cela ne l'étonnait même pas. L'odeur de renfermé se mêlait à un vieux parfum depuis longtemps oublié et disparu entre les draps du lit défait. Le chaos régnait sur le sol et un sourire idiot fit son apparition sur le visage du propriétaire des lieux en se rappelant qu'il était celui qui avait laissé cette chambre dans cet état.

Il se souvenait très précisément de la dernière fois qu'il avait mit le pied là. Il avait couru jusque dans sa chambre, attrapant le premier sac qu'il avait trouvé, et y avait farcit autant de vêtements que possible avant que les pas de sa mère ne résonne derrière lui. Il avait alors pointé sa baguette sur elle, lui arrachant un ricanement de défi. Elle savait qu'il ne tenterait jamais rien et il le regrettait encore. Elle avait alors essayé de le désarmer mais il avait esquivé et s'en était allé, passant sous son bras, droit sur les escaliers jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il s'était dépêché de claquer derrière lui.

Le souvenir était encore amer après toutes ses années et il se dépêcha de le chasser de son esprit, profitant du silence pour décréter que cette chambre serait celle d'Harry.

« Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Je ne me vois pas lui proposer la chambre de qui que ce soit d'autre… »

« Tu veux surtout dire que tu as déjà essayé tous les échappatoires possible et que tu sera capable de dire s'il essaye de partir en douce », rétorqua Remus en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Quoi ? Moi ? Non… » laissa traîner Sirius en soulevant inutilement une pile de vêtements. « Au contraire, qu'il essaie un peu pour voir. »

Se redressant un peu, Remus le regarda un air soucieux sur le visage. Bien qu'il puisse deviner que son ami plaisante sur le sujet, il voulut tout de même se rassurer.

« Tu sais que tu vas devoir l'éduquer ? » Sa voix était incertaine mais ne l'accusait en rien pour autant. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le portrait craché de James que ça veut dire que tu peux te comporter de la même manière avec lui. »

Sirius leva un regard scandalisé sur lui avant de voir l'inquiétude marquée sur son visage. En comprenant ainsi le fond de ses mots, il soupira et baissa à nouveau la tête.

« Je sais, je sais. C'est juste que… » il s'interrompit et secoua la tête en riant d'un rire sans amusement. « C'est plus simple d'en rire pour l'instant. J'ai peur. Je suis terrifié », lui avoua-t-il en trouvant juste assez de courage pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Je suis terrifié de faire quelque chose que je ne devrais pas, ou de le traiter comme je ne devrais pas… et si… et si je devenais comme ma mère, si je finissais comme elle sans le savoir. »

Remus le regarda en silence pendant un court instant, cherchant la meilleure manière de répondre à ça. Il ne voulait pas s'apitoyer sur lui, il savait à quel point il détestait cela, et à quel point cela pouvait être détestable. Alors plutôt que de prendre un ton doux et apitoyant, il opta pour le sourire en coin et le petit haussement d'épaules.

« Alors je serais le premier à te botter le cul et à te ramener à la raison. »

Ricanant, Sirius se détourna de lui et fit semblant d'inspecter ses anciens livres de cours, profitant de cette instant pour lentement se remettre les idées en place. Oui, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on prenne pitié de lui, et Remus était le mieux placé pour le comprendre, alors il le remerciait silencieusement de ne pas avoir prit cette voie avec lui.

Il finit par se redresser de toute sa hauteur et par bomber le torse.

« Donc, il nous faut au moins une fenêtre supplémentaire, parce que ceci est une lucarne », commenta-t-il en pointant d'un pouce dédaigneux le petite oval qui servait de fenêtre à la chambre. « C'est la chambre à couché d'un gamin, pas une cellule de prison. »

Satisfait de retrouver le dynamisme de son ami, Remus prit en note ce qu'il venait de dire, notant juste en dessous, l'indication qu'il avait donné quant aux couleurs des murs. Il essaya de s'interposer en précisant que rouge n'était peut-être pas la couleur la plus appropriée, mais Sirius le coupa en lui disant que leur dortoirs à Poudlard étaient rouge. Remus objecta en précisant qu'ils étaient bordeaux, et Sirius le fit taire en le trainant dans la chambre d'à côté.

Ils continuèrent ainsi toute la matinée et bien après midi passé, passant en revue les cinq autres chambres de l'étage, les trois salles de bain ainsi que les trois bureaux et bibliothèques. Les halls reçurent le même châtiment et le papier-peint se fit insulter de tous les noms pendant que les tableaux des différents ancêtres Black les observaient la mine mauvaise, sachant que leur sort était scellé.

« Bon », fit Remus aux alentours de deux heures de l'après-midi, en entendant son estomac grogner, « je penses qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller cherche quelque chose à manger et peut-être faire une ou deux courses. Tu ne penses pas ? »

Sirius hocha la tête vigoureusement pour signifier son accord et se dépêcha d'enfiler sa veste. Sur le chemin de la sortie, il profita de la présence de Kreattur et de son semblant de politesse qui l'avait forcé à demander s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit, pour lui donner les instructions qu'il avait déjà listé.

« Oui, nettoie toute la batterie de cuisine et la cuisinière », ordonna-t-il en fermant les boutons de sa veste.

« Sirius… » gronda Remus en le regardant en biais.

Black secoua la tête et les épaules et soufflant un _quoi_ agacé, avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers l'elfe de maison avec un sourire poli.

« S'il-te-plaît. »

Son coeur n'était nullement dans les mots et tous le savaient, mais au moins il avait fait l'effort et peut-être qu'un jour, ces mots seraient sincères.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait que je sois poli avec cette vermine », se renfrogna Sirius une fois loin de la maison. « Il ne m'a jamais aimé et moi non plus, alors je vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer maintenant. »

« Tu ne sais jamais comment les choses pourraient se retourner contre toi. »

Roulant les yeux, Sirius continua à avancer tout en bronchant comme un enfant de dix ans.

« Il faut y aller. »

« Je veux pas… » traina la voix lasse de Sirus qui porta dans le reste du 12 Grimmauld Place.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils avaient terminé de manger et qu'ils partageaient une bière au beurre qu'ils avaient déniché de quelque part sous l'évier de la cuisine. Leur bouteille avait chauffée et la boisson n'avait plus aucun goût, mais l'animagus avait trouvé miles et un sujets de conversation, ou plutôt de distraction. Il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre au travail et malheureusement pour lui, son ami était la voix de la raison qui le poussait à se lever et à faire quelque chose des murs de cette maison.

« Tu te sentira mieux une fois que tu auras commencé et brûlé le portrait de ta mère. »

L'ordure, il savait comment attirer son attention. Il savait titiller sa corde sensible et lui donner envie de faire quelque chose qu'il abhorrait, et il était doué.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent enfin la cuisine et qu'ils se retroussèrent les manches pour donner un coup de neuf à cette maison qui le méritait.

Il leur fallut près de quinze minutes pour comprendre qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à décrocher le portait de la mère Black, et qu'ils allaient devoir trouver une autre solution. Une solution qui impliquait plus de poussière et l'obligation de reconstruire un mur et donc de devoir, peut-être, faire venir quelqu'un de l'extérieur.

« On se débrouillera », avait soufflé Sirius en remontant un peu plus les manches de sa chemise et en fixant le portrait hurlant.

Remus n'avait fait que hocher la tête avant de pointer sa baguette vers le mur et de crier _Bombarda Maxima_, par dessus les insultes de la peinture. Le mur vola en éclat et du tableau ne restait que des fragments éparpillés au sol. Une bonne chose de faite.

Deux heures plus tard ils avaient enfin terminé de débarrasser la salle de bain qui était cachée derrière. Ils refirent la peinture, en un tour de main, optant pour un bleu que Sirius qualifia de lilas et que Remus appela bleu un peu violet. Une heure supplémentaire et le hall d'entrée était enfin accueillant et un porte-manteau fonctionnel, accompagné d'un porte-balais, avaient été installés à côté de la porte d'entrée. La cuisine avait déjà été nettoyée par Kreattur qui avait fuit dans le grenier en voyant ce qu'ils essayaient de faire au portrait de sa _chère_ maîtresse, et le soleil avait depuis longtemps disparut à l'horizon, les laissant avec pour seule lumière, les vieux chandeliers que la grand-mère de Sirius avait insisté de garder, en soulignant qu'ils étaient fait à partir de véritables os de Merfoeu Gris, un dragon d'Iceland disparut depuis près de 300 ans.

« On peut s'arrêter pour la journée ? » supplia finalement Sirus en levant un regard implorant sur Remus.

Ce dernier ricana et acquiesça d'un geste de la tête, trop fatigué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Toujours sans un mot, ils prirent leur veste, sortirent, verrouillèrent et repartirent pour le petit appartement de Lupin.

Ce manège continua encore pendant une semaine, durant laquelle ils parcouraient les rues de Londres deux fois par jour, passaient toute leur journée enfermé, et mangeaient de moins en moins de repas cuisiné, par manque de temps et de motivation.

Un soir, Remus finit par plaisanter en lui signalant que la seule condition qu'il devait remplir pour dormir chez lui était de préparer à manger, et Sirus argumenta en disant qu'il choisissait seul chez quel traiteur ils allaient manger et qu'il pensait ainsi sa part du contrat remplie.

À la fin de la deuxième semaine, presque tout était en place. Les chambres avaient été réaménagées et vidée, les différents éléments de décoration ne criaient plus _Black_ à la tout va et au moins une fenêtre avait été ajoutée dans chaque chambre, se sorte à apporter plus de lumière du jour, et de rassurer d'une certaine manière Sirius qui se sentait comme emprisonné dans cette maison qu'il ne détestait plus autant.

Les deux amis célébrèrent leur réussite avec un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et un plat de chez l'italien du bout de la rue, admirant le dernier mur qu'ils avaient peint dans le salon. Ils avaient décidé de célébrer leur dernier changement en peignant le dernier mur sans magie et le résultat était atroce, mais n'en déplaise, ils l'avaient fait seuls, en s'amusant.

« Tu sais qu'il y a tellement plus de choses plus intéressantes à faire que de regarder de la peinture sécher », ria Remus sans pour autant décoller son regard du mur.

« Peut-être », répondit Sirius en descendant la fin de son verre et en souriant bêtement.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux alors que le gramophone tournait dans le fond de la salle, laissant la voix de _Stella DiGanelli_ remplir le salon de sa voix douce et doré, et de ses paroles d'un doux après-midi d'été.

« Tout est enfin en ordre », dit Sirius, sa voix pleine d'émotion. « Harry va pouvoir venir habiter ici et quitter son horrible tante. »

« Tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée, » essaya de temporiser Remus. « Elle reste après tout la soeur de Lily, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si détestable que ça. »

Haussant un sourcil désabusé, Black tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu as lu comme moi la lettre de Harry, elle a nié l'existence même de la magie alors que sa soeur était une sorcière, et si je me souviens bien du commentaire de Slughorn, l'une des plus douée de son âge, et tu as vu comme il était impatient de les quitter ! »

Remus fit la grimace et prit une autre gorgée de son whisky, et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, un bruit se fit entendre à la fenêtre et attira leur attention.

Une chouette blanche tapait avec engouement à l'un des carreaux du salon, avec attaché à sa patte une lettre.

« En parlant du loup ! » sourit Sirius en se levant précipitamment pour aller récupérer Hedwige, mais l'alcool ne fut pas d'accord avec son enthousiasme et le lui fit savoir en lui envoyant une nausée qui le stoppa dans son avancée.

Il rit puis prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer plus lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et accueillit la chouette avec une gentille caresse sur le haut du crâne avant de la faire entrer. Elle hulula son contentement et se dépêcha de tendre sa patte pour transmettre la lettre que son maître lui avait confié. Elle fit mine de vouloir aller se poser sur le sommet du fauteuil maintenant inoccupé de Sirus, avant que quelque chose ne lui fasse faire demi-tour et sortir par la fenêtre pour attendre là, l'air outré.

Sirius l'observa d'un air intrigué, avant que Remus ne lui pointe le mur fraîchement peint, puis son nez, répétant deux fois l'action pour lui faire comprendre son message sans dire un mot. Et il comprit. Alors il s'assit doucement dans sa chaise et ouvrit la lettre de son filleul.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Hier Monsieur Weasley – le père de Ron, l'ami à qui tu as offert la chouette, tu te souviens ? – est venu me chercher pour m'emmener au terrier. Il est passé par la cheminée pour venir me chercher, mettant à sac le salon de tante Pétunia, je te laisse deviner à quel point elle était contente de voir ses tapis recouverts de suie, mais heureusement pour moi, elle a bien trop peur des sorciers pour avoir fait un quelconque commentaire. Mais tu aurais dû voir la tête de l'oncle Vernon, plus rouge qu'une tomate. _

_Comme je t'ai dit, le père de Ron à réussit à nous trouver des billets pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch grâce à ses contacts au ministère. Je meurs d'envie de voir à quoi ressemble un match de professionnels. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir venir ? Je sais que les travaux ont prit beaucoup de temps et que je ne t'ai averti il y a deux semaines mais j'aimerais beaucoup voir ça avec toi._

_Peut-être que si tu t'arranges avec Monsieur Weasley il pourrait glisser un mot au Ministre, sinon juste se voir avant ou après pour discuter du match, ce serait bien !_

_Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, et je suis désolé, mais j'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir._

_Oh ! Et passe le bonjour au professeur Lupin ! Et remercie-le de ma part !_

_Sincèrement,_

_Harry_

« Professeur Lupin, mon filleul vous salut », moqua Sirius en attrapant sa baguette coincée dans son chignon.

Remus rit en roulant des yeux et en se servant un nouveau verre.

Sirius fit voler du papier et de quoi écrire jusqu'à lui et enchanta la plume lorsque sa main trembla sur la lettre. Il se racla la gorge et commença à dicter.

« Harry – virgule à la ligne – je suis ravi que tu ai quitté ta tante et ton oncle et te remercie pour cette image qui sera la première chose à laquelle je penserais le jour où je les rencontrerais enfin – point à la ligne », il prit une longue inspiration et posa son verre à terre. « Je me suis déjà arrangé pour la coupe de Quidditch – virgule – tu penses bien que je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde – point – malheureusement je ne pense pas que le Ministre soit entièrement d'avis de m'avoir à ses côtés – virgule – mais nous pourront discuter du match après sans aucun problème – point à la ligne – pour ce qui est de Remus – tiret – je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit encore utile de l'appeler professeur si jamais – tiret – tu pourras le remercier en personne car je compte bien le tirer de force avec moi à la coupe – point », ponctua Sirius en levant un doigt pour signaler à son ami de ne pas interrompre sa dictée. « à la ligne – je m'arrangerais avec les Weasley pour pouvoir te kidnapper quelques heures pour te faire la visiter de ta nouvelle chambre avant ou après la coupe – point – nous venons tout juste de terminer l'emménagement et j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé en décorant ta chambre – virgule – et si tu veux emmener ton ami Ron avec toi – virgule – je suis certain que nous trouverons un moyen de nous arranger – point à la ligne – je t'embrasse – virgule à la ligne – Sirius. »

Il donna un nouveau coup de baguette et la lettre se plia en trois avant de s'immiscer dans une enveloppe apparue juste à côté, et de décoller en direction de la chouette qui tendit la patte avant de s'envoler.

« Sirius, » commenta finalement Remus en se redressant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de coupe du Monde ? »

Ce dernier fit de grand yeux et prit une voix faussement innocente et choquée avant de lui répondre.

« Remus John Lupin ! Comment ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? »

Le dénommé Lupin haussa un sourcil très peu amusé, forçant son ami à continuer.

« Ooooh, tu veux parler de ta présence sur les lieux de l'évènement ? » demanda Sirius toujours sur le même ton. « C'est très simple, » continua-t-il lorsque son ami hocha la tête de manière lasse. « Nous avons deux billets, un billet chacun et un lieu réservé, c'est aussi simple que ça, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué derrière tout ça. »

« Sirius, » siffla Remus en baissant la tête. « Je… tu sais que je ne peux pas… »

« Taratata ! » coupa Sirius en levant le nez et en fermant les yeux dans une mauvaise imitation de McGonagall. « Tu as bien assez fait pour moi ces derniers temps, et maintenant que je suis capable de te rendre la pareille, je compte bien le faire. »

Et lorsque son ami ne parut toujours pas convaincu, Sirius reprit son sérieux.

« S'il-te-plaît, c'est un cadeau de ma part. Ma façon de te dire merci pour tout ce que tu as fais. »

Il le supplia du regard et lorsqu'il tira sa moue de chien battu, Remus sut qu'il avait perdu, il n'avait jamais pu résister à cette tête, et encore moins depuis qu'il savait que maintenant il était réellement capable de ressembler à un chien battu.

Il grogna sa défaite et Sirius leva un poing de victoire. Une nouvelle soirée qui se terminait mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré.

Cette nuit encore ils firent le chemin qui séparait la maison des Black au petit appartement de Remus. Sirius ne se sentait pas de dormir seul et cette grande maison était toujours trop effrayante. Il savait qu'il allait devoir affronter ses démons un jour ou l'autre, mais pour l'instant, il préférait dormir en boule sur le canapé de son ami, que de s'étendre dans le lit qu'ils avaient aménagé dans ce qui était à présent sa chambre et ce qui fut un temps celle de son oncle Alphard.

Une fois prêt à dormir, ils se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit et Sirius attendit d'entendre la porte de la chambre de Remus se fermer avant de prendre son apparence canine et de se rouler en boule sur un coin du canapé. Il se redressa tout de suite après, tournant en rond et amassant les couvertures pour se faire un nid, couinant lorsque sa tête lui dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, puis s'installa là, le museau posé sur un coussin et la respiration calme.

Remus avait insisté pour lui laisser son lit la première nuit, mais il avait refusé, argumentant que lui pouvait se changer en chien et dormir sur le sol sans aucun problème et que son ami faisait déjà beaucoup pour lui, pour devoir en plus lui laisser son lit. Ils avaient argumenté pendant près d'une demi-heure avant qu'il ne sorte les poils et les yeux de chien battu de sa manche. Et il avait gagné ainsi. Même après douze ans, cette vieille astuce fonctionnait toujours.


	3. Coupe du monde de 1994

« Dépêche-toi ! » résonna la voix de Remus dans toute la maisonnée, faisant râler au passage un Kreattur qui se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe.

Il avait appris à l'ignorer, tout particulièrement lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que la moitié de ce qu'il disait consistait en des insultes à son insu. L'elfe essayait d'être poli envers lui lorsque son maître était présent, mais lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, c'était une autre histoire, alors il l'ignorait tout bonnement et essayait de penser à autre chose. Et pour l'instant, il essayait de presser son ami à descendre de sa chambre pour qu'ils ne ratent pas l'heure de départ de leur portoloin.

« Si tu n'es pas en bas dans dix seconde je pars sans toi ! » tonitrua-t-il en mettant la main sur la poignée comme pour donner du poids à sa menace.

« Rappel-moi qui ne voulait pas venir à la base ? » grogna Sirius en descendant les escaliers, son blouson à moitié-mise.

« Rappel-moi qui t'as dit de préparer ton sac plus tôt ? » répliqua le loup-garou en fronçant les sourcils.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et passa la porte le premier en se plaignant et en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou, se taisant maintenant qu'ils étaient dehors.

La rue était vide et sombre. Le matin ne s'était pas encore levé et les températures étaient à peine dans le positif. Les lampadaires éclairaient les pavés de leur lumière morne et dorée et au milieu de tout ce décor, les deux compères paraissaient hors place et bruyant malgré leurs murmures. Ils avaient un pas rapide et léger, et leur paquetage ne semblait qu'à peine ralentir leur avancée vers une destination qui paraissait proche. Le portoloin qui leur avait été attribué se trouvait dans une petite ruelle à presque vingt minutes de marche. L'idée de base était d'y aller en transplanant, mais c'était avant de voir le calendrier et de se rendre compte que la coupe était deux jours après la pleine lune et que Remus n'aurait jamais eut la force de faire un si long voyage par lui-même.

« On pourrait transplaner jusqu'au portoloin non ? » murmura Sirius à intention de son ami.

« Il est trois heures du matin, tu veux réveiller tout le quartier ? »

Soufflant, Sirius baissa la tête entre ses épaules et continua à avancer en silence.

La ruelle sentait l'urine et les ordures, le passage était tellement étroit qu'il leur était presque impossible de marcher l'un à côté de l'autre et malgré tout cela, le sol était net. Rien n'était à signaler mis à part une vieille théière biscornue comme laissée à l'abandon au fond de l'allée. Les sorciers qui avaient préparé la rue pour leur départ avaient fait les choses à moitié, décidant de mettre les choses en évidence pour eux, mais sans alerter les Moldus tout autour. Malheureusement en faisant cela, ils avaient créé l'effet contraire, attirant plutôt l'attention sur une petite ruelle en rien inhabituelle sauf pour ce qui en était de l'odeur de poubelles sans poubelles.

« Une minute », souffla Remus en jetant un oeil à sa montre.

« Parfaitement dans les temps », moqua son ami.

Le loup-garou arqua un sourcil désabusé et posa la pointe de son pied sur le théière.

« Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher Monsieur Je-Me-La-Coule-Douce. »

Sirius miroita sa position et s'appuya sur son genou d'un air défiant et décontracté, son sourire plus narquois que jamais. Ce garçon aimait beaucoup trop les défis, trop pour son propre bien, et un jour il risquait de le payer cher.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient happés hors de Londres, hors de la ruelle et hors de leur centre de gravité, pour atterrir lourdement sur leur deux pieds, au Dartmoor.

« Le quatre heure zéro huit en provenance de Regane's alley Londres Centre », énonça une voix morne et vraisemblablement fatiguée d'un agent d'accueil qui ne leva pas les yeux de la liste qu'il avait entre les mains. « Lupin, vous êtes dans le troisième champs. Demandez Andrew », dit le sorcier ne relevant le nez juste assez longtemps pour indiquer une direction approximative.

Pas pour le moins surpris que la réservation fut prise à son nom, Remus prit la tête, de très près suivit par Sirius qui avançait d'un pas nonchalant.

Ils finirent par trouver un petit kiosque de bois où un jeune homme au visage rond et aux cheveux si roux qu'ils en paraissaient blonds, somnolait. Il avait appuyé son visage sur sa main et menaçait de se retrouver le nez le premier contre le comptoir.

« Bonjour », salua gaiment mais timidement Remus.

« Bonjour ! » fit Sirius plus fort lorsque Andrew ne répondit pas.

Ce dernier sursauta et battu des paupières avant de se fixer sur Sirius et de le saluer à son tour.

« Bonjour, mon nom est Andrew. Que puis-je faire pour vous rendre service aujourd'hui », déballa le garçon comme s'il s'agissait d'une formule qu'on l'avait forcé à apprendre.

« Nous avons une réservation », reprit Sirius sans sourciller. « Une tente au nom de Lupin. »

Le jeune homme marmonna le nom qu'on lui avait donné en parcourant une liste accroché sur sa gauche. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il leur donna l'emplacement ainsi que la somme à remettre pour le temps convenu.

Quand Remus fit un geste pour aller chercher de quoi payer sa part, Sirius lui donna un coup de coude et sorti un beau billet bien neuf.

« Ni pense même pas », lui siffla-t-il entre les dents

Andrew prit la monnaie qu'on lui tendait et leur souhaita une bonne fin d'année avant de repartir dans une rêverie très certainement infligée par une constante mise à jour d'un sort d'_oubliette_.

Ricanant, Sirius prit la direction de leur tente. Ils allaient pouvoir compléter leur nuit, ou pour son cas, la commencer tout court. L'excitation de l'évènement et la peur de rater l'heure de départ, l'avaient privé de tout sommeil. Il avait pourtant essayé de dormir, de fermer les yeux et de rêver, mais à chaque fois, il se voyait rater le portoloin, et devoir refaire une réservation en urgence et se la voir faire refuser pour X raisons. alors il était resté debout, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, priant à mi-mot que le temps s'écoule plus vite et que le matin vienne.

Quant il avait enfin entendu Remus sortir de la chambre d'invité qu'il utilisait depuis bientôt une semaine, il ne s'était pas levé, de peur d'alerter son ami. Il aurait pu lui mentir en lui disant qu'il s'était levé à l'heure pour ne pas louper leur départ, mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force, pas ce matin-là. Alors il avait attendu, se mettant volontairement en retard, maugréant en sortant de sa chambre, se plaignant de l'heure, de la météo, du fait que son sac n'était pas fini et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de manger ni de boire son café matinal. Remus avait rit, haussé un sourcil et sans un mot, lui avait communiqué son très peu fameux _Je te l'avais dit_.

Une fois sous la tente, il s'effondra sur le premier lit trouvé, avec soupir et fracas, tous les muscles de son corps criant qu'on les laisse se reposer pour les cent prochaines années.

« Réveille-moi pour le raps de midi », grogna-t-il en retirant ses chaussures à l'aide de ses pieds et il n'eut pas même besoin de le regarder pour savoir que Remus avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« Dès que tu vois une nuée de roux avec au milieu une tête brune, cri », instruisit Sirius en plissant les yeux.

Ils était arrivés au début du quatrième champ, après avoir demandé à un monsieur Roberts complètement à côté de la plaque si les Weasley étaient déjà arrivés.

« On peut toujours retourner le voir et lui demander leur emplacement », suggéra Remus en haussant un sourcil mais tout en regardant à l'horizon.

« Il a été tellement oublietté qu'on a meilleur temps de les chercher nous même. »

Utilisant sa main droite comme d'une visière, Sirius scannait les environs dans l'espoir de trouver celui qu'il cherchait avant que toute cette situation n'attire plus d'attention sur eux. Mais aucune chance, alors ils se mirent à parcourir le champs, guignant lorsqu'il était possible à l'intérieur des tentes entre-ouvertes.

« Ça ne devrait pas être aussi difficile de trouver quelqu'un », maugréa Sirius dans sa barbe, alors qu'ils avaient tout juste terminé de parcourir une nouvelle rangée.

Et avant que Remus ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, une voix lointaine les interpela. Ils firent volte face, scrutèrent la foule et virent assez facilement un petit groupe de quatre personne , qui comprenait au moins deux têtes rousses, s'approcher rapidement d'eux.

Harry se fraya un passage entre les passants, jouant des coudes en manquant de semer les trois autres personnes qui l'accompagnait. Il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres et avançait avec une vigueur toute nouvelle lorsque son parrain l'aperçu et lui fit signe à son tour.

Parmi les trois personnages qui l'accompagnaient, Sirius réussit à reconnaitre la jeune sorcière qui avait aidé à sa libération – _Hermia ? Hermione ?_ – ainsi que Ron, mais pas le second roux qui les accompagnait.

« Vous êtes arrivés il y a longtemps ? » demanda Harry après les avoir salué tous les deux avec un sourire qui lui balayait le visage.

« Assez longtemps pour que Sirius puisse se faire une deuxième nuit », ricana Remus en serrant la main que lui tendait le plus grand de la bande.

« Charlie », se présenta-t-il en tendant ensuite une main à Black. « Je suis son grand-frère », ajouta-t-il en pointant Ron d'un geste de la tête.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser pour que la ressemblance soit frappante. Il était plus grand que son frère et peut-être un peu plus carré, mais son nez et la forme de ses yeux ne pouvaient pas tromper. Il avait la figure presque entièrement recouverte de tâches de rousseurs, si bien qu'on aurait cru qu'il était bronzé. Sa poignée de main était ferme et ses doigts recouverts de corne et de cicatrices, tout comme la moitié de son bras gauche qui lu affichait une cicatrice brillante, signe qu'il avait été brûlé. Si ces indications n'étaient pas suffisantes pour indiquer qu'il travaillait avec des dragons, l'odeur qui l'accompagnait était assez révélatrice, celle du feu pur, le genre d'odeur à laquelle il avait dû s'immuniser à force de la côtoyer, mais qui peu importe le nombre de fois que vous vous douchiez, restait présente.

« Il travaille en Norvège, dans une colonie de dragons », confirma tout de suite après Ron avec un air de quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas être plus fier qu'à cet instant.

« Notre tente est de ce côté », dit Charlie en pointant un peu plus loin dans le champs. « Je suis certain que papa sera ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de se retourner et de prendre la tête du petit groupe. Harry sautait à moitié pour essayer de garder la cadence, alors qu'il expliquait à son parrain tout ce qu'il avait vécu au cours du dernier mois. À côté de lui, ses deux amis s'empressaient d'ajouter autant de détails que possible à son récit, ce qui fit rire Sirius qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui-même lorsqu'il avait leur âge, et à quel point Harry ressemblait à son père, et aux vues de la tête que faisait Remus, lui aussi devait le penser.

Leur parcours fut enjoué malgré les dizaines de regards qui se tournaient vers eux et murmuraient à leur passage, et cinq minutes plus tard, ils passaient par dessous le pan d'une tente et rencontraient le reste de la famille Weasley.

« Professeur ! » s'écrièrent les deux jumeaux à l'unisson.

« Remus », corrigea le loup-garou en souriant. « Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis plus de quatre mois si mes calculs sont correctes. »

« Arthur Weasley », se présenta le paternel de cette ribambelle de rouquins. « Ravi de faire votre connaissance », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « Vous devez être le parrain de Harry, enchanté de faire votre rencontre. »

Sirius lui serra la main en lui rendant son sourire, et fut presque surpris de la force de sa poigne.

« Ravi aussi. Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour lui. »

Arthur paru embêté lorsqu'il lâcha la main de Sirius et le prit à part pour lui toucher deux mots en privé.

Intrigué, Black lança un coup d'oeil à son ami qui haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus, avant de retourner son attention sur ses anciens élèves qui semblaient avoir du mal à passer du formel à informel.

« Je voulais m'excuser une fois de plus au nom du Ministère pout tout ce qui vous est arrivé. Je sais que cela ne peut être que de maigre consolation, mais si jamais vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, même avec Harry, nous seront ravi de vous aider. Molly a un petit faible pour lui, et elle est toujours ravie de l'avoir à la maison et de le nourrir. »

« Merci », lui répondit-il en hochant la tête poliment, touché par ce qu'il lui disait.

Le père Weasley les reconduit au centre des la salle et entreprit de faire le reste des présentations commençant par les deux jumeaux qui s'étaient mit de part et d'autre de Potter et semblaient en grande conversation.

« Les jumeaux Fred et George, si jamais ils vous proposent une idée, ne la suivez pas. Ensuite Percy, qui vient tout juste de se trouver une place au Ministère », poursuivit-il en indiquant un jeune garçon penché sur le journal qui ne leva presque pas les yeux sur Sirius avant de retourner son attention sur l'article qu'il lisait. « Bill, qui travaille au milieu des gobelins de Gringotts. » Ce dernier le salua d'un signe de la tête, faisant tomber sa queue de cheval de son épaule. « Bien entendu vous avez déjà rencontré Charlie et Ron, et la petite dernière, voici Ginny », finit Arthur en pointant une jeune fille à la chevelure de feu qui leur offrit un sourire plein de dents. « Et voilà, vous avez rencontré tout le monde, mis à part Molly, mais je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de vous avoir à dîner. »

« Vous êtes très gentil, merci. Je suis certain que nous pourrons arranger quelque chose après la coupe. Je ne suis pas sûr que Harry veuille quitter son ami pour emménager avec vieux parrain ennuyeux », dramatisa-t-il lorsqu'il fut certain que son filleul puisse l'entendre.

Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux alors que Remus ricana et secoua la tête, la scène beaucoup trop familière.

Il dînèrent tous ensemble d'un wagon repas qui avait été investi par deux frère et soeur sorciers, qui après avoir passé la moitié de leur scolarité dans les cuisines, avaient décidé de transformer leur passe-temps en quelque chose de monnayable, en se déplaçant avec leur wagon enchanté à autant d'évènements magique possible.

Bill avait sympathisé avec la grande soeur alors que le petit frère les regardait faire en mâchonnant ce qui semblait être une racine de réglisse. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, mais en même temps, il semblait ravi de voir que les clients appréciaient ce qui leur était donné.

Lorsque huit heure sonna, les champs devinrent encore plus bruyant, alors que supporters de tous horizons prirent la direction du stade qui avait été érigé au milieu de rien. Une muraille d'or qui pouvait contenir plus de la moitié du monde magique à l'intérieur, protégé par des dizaines des sortilèges anti-moldus.

Au milieu du brouhaha, une nuée de têtes rousses avançait à la queue leu leu.

Arthur et Charlie ouvraient la marche, discutant des résultats des précédents matchs. Percy était juste derrière et bien qu'il ne paraisse pas des plus excité, il regardait avec de grands yeux par-dessus la foule, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelqu'un en particulier. Fred et George étaient en grande discussion avec Bill. Ils déblatéraient leurs différents pronostiques sur la fin du match. De derrière eux, Ginny mettait son grain de sel à la conversation, s'imposant à eux qu'ils le veulent ou non. Hermione les suivait en lisant ce qui semblait être un dictionnaire du Quidditch, sans se prendre les pieds dans les différentes racines qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin, ceci étant son réel super-pouvoir. Ron et Harry la talonnait de très près, parlant par dessus leur épaule avec Sirius et Remus qui fermaient les rangs. Ils parlaient avec engouement des deux équipes qui allaient s'affronter, Sirius ayant eut très peu de temps pour se mettre à jour sur ce qui se passait dans le monde du Quidditch depuis sa sortie… d'école à vrai dire.

Après avoir donné leur tickets à la petite sorcière ronde de l'accueil, qui pointa du doigt l'escalier à prendre, ils se mirent à grimper des escaliers à n'en plus finir. Bien que chaque marche soit recouverte d'un épais tapis rouge emprunté à une cérémonie mondaine moldu, cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu'il s'agissait toujours d'une centaines de marches.

La loge du Ministre se trouvait tout au sommet de celles-ci et Harry tira son parrain ainsi que son ami jusque là-haut, en lui récitant toutes ses équipes favorites, passant deux fois sur les Canons de Chudley, l'équipe que Ron n'arrêtait pas de citer. Sirius sourit en l'entendant faire, expliquant ce qu'il souhaiterait voir durant ce match, et en espérant que l'ambiance soit aussi bien que celle qu'ils ont lors des matchs de Poudlard.

Quand le moment vint pour Sirius et Remus de rejoindre leur siège, Harry baissa légèrement la tête et essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point il aurait préféré voir cet évènement avec son parrain, mais celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule et lui expliqua qu'ainsi, ils auraient d'autant plus de choses à se raconter à la fin de la rencontre.

Ces mots semblèrent suffire au jeune garçon qui se redressa de toute sa hauteur et leur souhaita de passer un bon moment avant de rejoindre le reste de la famille Weasley et Hermione qui l'attendaient aux premiers sièges de la loge.

Tout en redescendants les escaliers, ils croisèrent trois têtes blanches bien trop familières qui haussèrent la tête en les apercevant. Ceci eut pour seul effet de faire pouffer Sirius qui essaya de contenir un fou rire grandissant. S'il riait maintenant il risquait de les provoquer inutilement, et ce n'était pas la soirée. Mais ce ne fut pas facile, tout particulièrement lorsque Remus lui envoya un coup de coude pour essayer de le faire taire, et que ses yeux ne suivaient pas le sérieux de sa figure.

Non. Ils dépassèrent les Malfoy et Sirius rit de tout son coeur, s'attirant les regards intrigués et dégoûtés des gens aux alentours. Mais cette situation était trop précieuse pour ne pas en mourir de rire, alors il arrêta de se retenir et doubla d'intensité lorsque son ami décida enfin de se laisser aller et de rire de bon coeur avec lui.

Lorsque le match fut lancé, Sirius avait à nouveau quinze ans. Il était à nouveau sur les bancs de Poudlard et regardait le reste de son école se battre pour obtenir le meilleur score possible, mais ici, tout était mieux. Le stade était gigantesque, et les joueurs excellents. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu de tels mouvements sur le terrain. Les deux couples de batteurs étaient en synchronicité parfaite et l'attrapeur bulgare réussissait à être gracieux dans son vol malgré sa carrure plus que massive pour son âge. Il avait très vite vu le vif d'or, Sirius l'avait repéré, mais il avait tenu l'attrapeur adverse à distance aussi longtemps que possible.

Chacun des mouvements des poursuiveurs étaient passés au crible par Black qui se disait qu'il aurait peut-être fait autrement, mais qui ne pouvait pas nier leur talent. Ils étaient professionnels après tout, et il y avait une bonne raison pour cela. Tout était calculé et méticuleux et au milieu de toute cette stratégie, leur talent resplendissait, et c'est tout ce qui suffit à Sirius pour ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Les derniers mois semblaient légers et inintéressants en comparaisons du combat effréné des gardiens qui défendaient leur but avec leur vie. Les quelques coups données paraissaient même justifiés, et lorsque l'attrapeur bulgare plongea enfin sur le vif d'or, arrêtant de jouer au chat et à la souris avec son homologue, Sirius le regarda faire le souffle court.

Quand le sifflet sonna et annonça la fin de la rencontre, Sirius criait sans s'en rendre compte, hurlant sa joie et son soutient à son équipe de prédilection. Il avait quinze ans et n'avait pas à se soucier du reste du monde, pas quand Remus criait lui aussi à côté de lui, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Ils sautaient en rythme avec les chants des supporters, les joignants avec un sourire qui leur traversait le visage.

Le stade tout entier était en ébullition, sur le terrain, dans les airs, ou même dans les tribunes, personne ne semblait indifférent à ce qui se passait et cela ne semblait pas difficile à comprendre.

C'est dans cette même énergie que Sirius et Remus prirent la direction de la sortie, avançant bras-dessus bras-dessous, en chantant à tu-tête ce qu'ils avaient retenus des chansons de supporters. Dans la cohue générale ils se retrouvèrent bien assez vite au bas des escaliers qui les avaient amenés à leurs places et attendirent là que le reste de leur compagnie arrive pour qu'ils célèbrent ensemble cette rencontre mémorable.

En les apercevant, Harry courut droit sur eux, levant les bras en l'air. Il avait les joues rosies par la soirée et l'excitation et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Derrière lui le reste de la famille Weasley semblait dans un état semblable bien que les plus vieux semblaient contenir un peu de leur excitation.

« C'était incroyable ! » hurla Harry en sautant sur place. « Jamais je n'aurais cru, je… Wouaw ! Et quand il a, et qu'il a ! » déblatéra-t-il en illustrant ce que ses mots de pouvaient pas par des gestes flou de la main. « Il était, et puis après il a, wouah ! »

Son engouement ne manqua pas de faire rire son parrain qui ne le comprenait que trop bien.

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la tente des Weasley et discutèrent des résultats, ils durent cependant s'interrompre une bonne dizaine de fois pour rejoindre le chant de fan des alentours. Ils se refirent l'entièreté du match en commentant toutes les actions en termes répétitifs, mais ce n'était pas grave, après tout, ils étaient là pour s'amuser, et un match comme celui-ci était le plus beau des spectacles.

« Bon », fit Remus en jetant un oeil à sa montre. « Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de retourner à notre tente non ? On se retrouvera demain pour le petit-déjeuner. »

Sirius acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton et ébouriffa la tête de Harry en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Sur le chemin du retour ils croisèrent une bande de supporters irlandais qui leur crièrent quelque chose avec un grand sourire et un accent à couper au couteau qui fit énormément rire Remus tout particulièrement lorsque son ami leur cria quelque chose sur le ton de l'affirmative et qu'ils lui donnèrent un grand coup dans le dos pour lui signifier leur accord. Ils croisèrent aussi une bande plus discrètes qui célébraient avec plus de retenue le coup de maître de leur attrapeur, sans parler du fait qu'il avait peut-être prit cette décision sans en faire part au reste de son équipe. Le pauvre avait voulu faire une bonne action en leur sauvant la face, et il en prenait pour son grade.

« Il est jeune », commenta Remus lorsqu'ils passèrent sous le pan de leur tente. « Il aura le temps de se rattraper. »

« Oui », souffla Sirius en s'asseyant lourdement sur son lit de camps.

À cet instant, un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui, comme si tout était entrain de s'éteindre et que ce qu'il venait de vivre n'avait que très peu d'importance. Il se senti seul, et il n'y avait pas de raison pour cela puisque son ami était encore là et continuait à discuter avec lui. Il se pencha sur ses genoux et observa le sol entre ses pieds. Son estomac se tordait et une petite voix essayait de lui dire que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Dans sa tête, ses pensées semblaient lui hurler dessus. Tout paraissait bruyant, plus que nécessaire. Même la respiration de Remus, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle lui était insoutenable.

« Tout va bien ? »

Sirius secoua la tête, trop longtemps pour seulement dire non.

« Je ne sais pas », avoua-t-il en levant le visage vers lui. « Je, je crois que j'angoisse. »

Quelque chose clochait, définitivement, et les cris qui résonnèrent dans le lointain ne firent que nourrir son angoisse.

Bondissant sur ses pieds, Sirius sortit précipitamment, sans faire attention si son ami le suivrait ou non. Au loin, il réussit à entrevoir des flammes et des formes noires avancer dans le champs de monsieur Roberts.

Le coeur de Sirius se serra et ratta un battement. _Harry_.

Harry était en danger.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il courut droit sur le danger. Tant pis si tous les autres couraient à contre sens, tant pis s'il se prenait des coups dans les côtes, il devait aller aider.

Les supporters, avaient fui le champs laissant au milieu de ce chaos, une armée de formes encapuchonnées. Elles avançaient, baguette en main, lançant des sortilèges à tord et à travers, et Sirius senti l'angoisse laisser sa place à la colère. Il était prêt à se lancer tête baissée dans le tas, si une main ne l'avait pas tiré à l'écart, et caché derrière ce qui restait d'une tente.

En le voyant ouvrir la bouche, Remus lui fit signe de se taire et le regarda sévèrement. Il jeta ensuite un oeil de côté pour s'assurer que les formes sombres ne les avaient pas repéré.

« Arthur à dû les faire évacuer », chuchota le loup-garou avant de pointer une direction dans son dos. « Sortons d'ici. »

Sirius le suivit avec réticence, marchant à croupis, regrettant soudainement de ne pas avoir la cape de James avec lui.

Ils se réfugièrent rapidement dans les bois adjacents, et murmurèrent leur plan de secours. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent décider de quoi que ce soit, ou plutôt avant qu'ils ne puissent se mettre en désaccord sur la manière de faire, la lumière ambiante changea drastiquement et un frisson glacial parcouru Sirius lorsqu'il tourna les yeux au ciel.

La marque des ténèbres trônait fièrement entre les étoiles, son serpent languissant, les observant du coin de l'oeil sachant très précisément l'effet qu'il procurait à tous.

« Stupefix ! »

Des voix éclatèrent plus loin dans les bois, juste en dessous de la Marque et le temps que Sirius comprenne de quoi il était question, les figures présentes dans le champs de Monsieur Roberts avaient disparues.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Il s'agit de mon fils ! » cria la voix que Sirius reconnut immédiatement comme celle de Arthur Weasley.

Si Arthur était là, Harry ne devait pas être loin, et sur cette idée, il se remit à courir en direction des voix et donc de la Marque des Ténèbres.

« Écartez-vous », répondit une voix sèche.

_Croupton_, pensa Sirius avec amertume. Il accéléra un peu plus son pas et il fut rassuré d'entendre que Remus le suivait de très près.

« Répondez ! » fit à nouveau la voix de Croupton.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius était assez près pour le voir en plus de l'entendre, et lorsqu'il vit que sa baguette était pointée sur son filleul et ses deux amis, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Cet homme ne fera pas deux fois l'erreur de s'en prendre à lui ou à un de ses proches.

« Harry ! » cria-t-il lorsque ses dents crispées par la rage, décidèrent de se desserrer.

Toutes les tête sauf celle de Croupton se tournèrent vers lui, et si certains grimacèrent en le reconnaissant, il n'en n'avait rien à faire, tout ce qui comptait était de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et pourquoi un homme du ministère, un homme qui avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait faire des erreurs, pointait sa baguette sur un groupe de jeunes adolescents perdus et effrayés.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » reprit-il, la voix grave lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la hauteur du groupe.

« L'un d'eux à fait apparaitre ça », lui répondit Barty Croupton en pointant le ciel du doigt, sans pour autant détacher son regard des trois apprentis sorciers qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Voyons Barty », intervint une sorcière en tenue de soirée qui tenta de sourire à Sirius lorsque son regard tomba sur lui. « Ils sont trop jeunes, jamais ils n'auraient pu… »

« D'où est sortie la Marque ! » interrompit Croupton dont les yeux menaçaient de sortir de leur orbite. « Répondez ! »

« Là-bas ! » pointa Hermione, la voix tremblante et pourtant assurée, avant que Sirius, Arthur ou bien même Remus ne puissent réagir. « Il y a eut une incantation puis elle… »

« Vous m'avez l'air bien au courant de comment invoquer la Marque des Ténèbres », s'enfonça la tête du Département de la Coopération Internationale de la Magie.

« Ils ont quatorze ans », rétorqua Remus qui était le mieux placé pour connaitre leur capacité en ce qui concernait les art de la Magie Noire.

« Ce ne sont que des enfants », compléta Mr Weasley en serrant un peu plus sa baguette.

« De toutes façons nous sommes arrivés trop tard », commenta une autre sorcière.

« Je n'en suis pas si certain », fit un sorcier à la barbe broussailleuse en passant à travers les arbres comme s'il avait aperçu quelque chose. « Nous avons lancé tellement de stupéfix que nous avons dû en touché u… ow… » fit-il soudain. « Oh… » ajouta-t-il en ramenant le corps inanimé d'un, ou plutôt d'une elfe de maison.

Mr Croupton se décomposa et lorsqu'il essaya de reprendre la parole ce ne fut que de manière saccadée. Il fit un geste pour aller vérifier l'endroit d'où l'elfe avait été recueillie, mais le sorcier qui l'avait emmenée – _Amos ?_ – lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine, que personne d'autre n'y était. Mais Barty semblait déterminé à le vérifier par lui même.

« Ce n'est pas possible », murmura Arthur lorsque Amos signala que cette situation était plutôt tendue pour Croupton qui venait de découvrir son elfe de maison stupéfixée. « Un elfe ne pourrait pas lancer un tel sortilège, puis il lui faudrait une baguette. »

« Elle en avait une », pointa Amos en sortant une baguette de sa poche. « Elle était à côté d'elle », s'empressa-t-il de détailler à Croupton qui avait à nouveau fait irruption.

À cet instant, un _pop_ sec se fit entendre et un nouveau sorcière fit son apparition dans le petit groupe.

Sirius ne fit que très peu attention à ce qu'il disait, trop obnubilé par l'idée que quelqu'un qui a invoqué la Marque des Ténèbres puisse se trouver aussi proche d'Harry.

« Hey ! Mais c'est la mienne ! »

La voix d'Harry le sortit enfin de sa transe et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, Sirius vit son filleul faire un pas vers Amos pour jeter un oeil sur la baguette qu'il tendait, avant de se répéter.

« Oui, c'est ma baguette. »

« Est-ce là un aveu ? » s'écria Amos en tenant la baguette un peu plus proche de lui.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, sa voix faisant écho à celle de Sirius qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Vous plaisantez », s'avança Sirius avec lenteur mais détermination. « Vous êtes entrain d'insinuer que mon filleul, Harry, Harry Potter, aurait fait apparaitre la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais est-ce que tout va bien là-dedans ? » s'emporta légèrement Sirius en se plaçant devant Harry. « Vous vous rendez compte des bêtises, non, des conneries que vous racontez ?! »

« P-Pardon ? » demanda Amos décontenancé.

« Il n'a pas entièrement tord », reprit la sorcière en tenue de soirée en se rapprochant un peu plus d'eux. « Je n'aurais pas utilisé ces termes, » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin pour Sirius « mais je suis d'accord avec Black. »

S'il avait été plus calme, peut-être qu'il lui aurait demandé de l'appeler Sirius, pour jouer un peu de son charme, pour profiter un peu de cette situation pour socialiser un peu. Mais à la place il hocha la tête en sa direction dans un geste de gratitude.

La situation n'en était pas pour autant moins tendue. Au contraire, on passa la baguette d'Harry au crible, avant qu'Amos de dise que l'elfe de Croupton a effectué le sortilège par elle-même, insinuant ainsi que Croupton le lui aurait appris, épaississant ainsi la tension déjà présente.

Arthur profita de ce moment pour s'excuser, récupérer la baguette d'Harry et de faire signe au groupe de le suivre, ce pour quoi Sirius ne le remerciera jamais assez.

Cette situation était de toutes manières ridicule, jamais Croupton n'aurait dû accuser des élèves d'avoir fait apparaitre la Marque des Ténèbres, et Amos aurait dû faire d'avantage attention à qui il s'adressait lorsque Harry réclama sa baguette. Cet homme était plus que maladroit et s'il ne faisait pas plus attention, cela risquerait de lui coûter sa place, si ce n'est plus.


	4. Retour au Terrier

Arthur avait reconduit les plus jeunes jusqu'à leur tente et les avaient couchés. Il s'était ensuite entouré de ses plus vieux fils pour aller aider à la remise à plat du camp. Remus et Sirius prêtèrent aussi leur baguette et bientôt le soleil pointait son nez par-delà les collines du Dartmoor. Les tentes brûlées avaient été éteintes, les blessés soignés et la famille Roberts, oubliettée.

« Merci pour votre aide », dit Arthur Weasley en leur tendant une main lorsque la dernière tente avait fini de fumer et leur propriétaires furent remis sur pieds.

Sirius haussa les épaules et lui sourit amicalement, lui disant que ce n'était rien.

« Si, vous n'aviez pas à faire ça. Le Ministère est celui qui doit normalement se charger de ça. »

« Mais si l'on ne peut même plus compter sur son prochain, alors la magie ne sert plus à rien », insista Remus en s'étirant longuement.

« Si tout le monde pensait ainsi, » reprit Bill en rangeant sa baguette dans sa botte droite, « ce genre de situation n'arriverait pas. »

Le loup-garou sourit à ce commentaire et hocha son accord.

« Il serait temps d'aller réveiller les jeunes », commenta Arthur après avoir lancé un coup d'oeil à sa montre. « Molly doit être morte d'inquiétude. Les médias doivent déjà être tombés sur l'affaire comme les vautours qu'ils sont, et auront omis de mettre tous les détails adéquats pour rassurer la population. »

Tous ces mots résonnaient de manière bien trop réelle aux oreilles de Sirius qui ne put empêcher le rire sarcastique qui lui échappa.

« Vous venez avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda alors Charlie comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Oui, Molly sera ravie de vous rencontrer », insista Arthur en voyant Sirius hausser un sourcil peu sûr. « Et vous avez déjà promis à Harry que nous prendrons le petit-déjeuner ensemble », ajouta-t-il avec un rire bienveillant.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'un court instant, le temps pour chacun de remballer tout leur matériel, et de se retrouver devant la longue queue qui attendait pour prendre un portoloin au plus vite.

Les gens avaient tous eu la même idée qu'eux, décidant d'interrompre leur sommeil plutôt que de rester plus longtemps sur ces lieux, étirant ainsi la file d'attente plus que nécessaire. Les demandes de départs étaient incessantes et Basil, le chargé des portoloins, semblait prêt à envoyer sa baguette à la prochaine personne qui faisait des manières sur l'objet qu'on lui tendait pour partir.

« Bonne chance pour la suite », lui dit Arthur en attrapant le vieux pneu usagé qu'il leur donnait.

« J'aurais dû prendre mes jours de congé un autre jours », commenta Basil en baillant et en se tournant vers le couple suivant.

À l'instant où le groupe de douze réussit à agripper une partie du pneu, ils se mirent à tournoyer dans les airs, à traverser le pays avant d'atterrir lourdement dans un champs d'herbe jaune. L'odeur du petit matin flottait encore dans l'air et était accompagné de celle d'un feu de bois qui brûlait non loin de là.

Mme Weasley avait dû les voir arriver, car elle courut vers eux alors que les plus jeunes sorciers étaient encore entrain de se redresser, se massant les fesses pour certains.

« Oh, Arthur ! Par Merlin, vous allez tous bien ! » cria-t-elle en se précipitant sur les jumeaux et en les attrapant par le cou, ne remarquant pas la présence d'étrangers autour d'elle. « Je me suis tellement inquiétée, la Gazette raconte que… que… oh ! Je ne me serais jamais pardonnée si la dernière chose que je vous ai dite concernait vos résultats d'examens », ajouta-t-elle en serrant un peu plus fort Fred et George, si bien que leur tête se cognèrent et qu'ils grondèrent.

« Tout va bien maman », grommela l'un et l'autre ricana.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, ses yeux tombant enfin sur Sirius et Remus qui se cachaient derrière le reste du groupe.

« Oh ! Vous devez être Sirius ! » fit-elle en leur tendant une main et en lui souriant. « Harry nous a tellement parlé de vous. »

« Oh, je… ravis », déblatéra ce dernier avec une forme de malaise.

« Je suis Molly, la mère de ces terreurs », se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter avant de tourner son attention sur le dernier sorcier inconnu qui les accompagnait. « Et vous êtes ? »

« Il s'agit du professeur Lupin, » répondit Hermione avec le ton qu'elle utilisait habituellement pour répondre aux questions posées en classe, avant de rougir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que tous ses amis la regardaient un sourcil levé.

« Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Remus, Madame », ajouta l'ancien professeur tout en acceptant la main qu'on lui tendait avec un grand sourire.

« Oh, pas besoin de tant de politesses », dit la sorcière en faisant un geste pour retourner à l'intérieur du cottage. « Vous avez faim ? Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner et vous pourrez m'en dire plus sur la Coupe du Monde ainsi que sur tout le reste. »

« Nous ne voudrions pas nous imposer », lui répondit Sirius sans bouger de sa place.

« Balivernes ! » s'exclama Molly en retrouvant un peu de son sourire chaleureux. « Si Arthur vous a invité c'est que cela ne me dérange pas. Je cuisine déjà pour onze, deux de plus ne changera rien. »

Elle leur sourit à nouveau et prit un peu d'avance sur le petit groupe pour rejoindre son mari à l'avant. Elle lui attrapa la main et la serra contre sa poitrine avant qu'il ne retourne le geste et ne se lance dans un grand monologue.

L'intérieur du Terrier était chaleureux, une chaleur qu'un feu de bois ou la magie ne suffisait pas à instaurer. C'était un lieu d'aise et où les gens se sentaient réellement à la maison. Il n'y avait pas besoin de discuter sur le sujet pour savoir que les Weasley avaient fait de ce lieu un petit ilot de bienveillance.

« Les filles, je vous laisse vous occuper des assiettes, Ron et Harry, les couverts. Bill, Charlie, nous mangerons dans le jardin, nous ne tiendrons jamais tous dans la cuisine. Fred, George, vous restez en cuisine avec moi », organisa Molly après que Percy se soit excusé pour aller travailler et qu'Arthur ait lu le journal et tourné son attention sur le feu où il discutait avec l'un de ses collègues, s'assurant que tout au Ministère allait pour le mieux et qu'ils n'aient pas besoin d'aide.

Tous s'exécutèrent sans réellement discuter la tâche qu'on leur avait donné, mis à part peut-être les jumeaux qui grommelèrent sur le fait qu'ils étaient de corvée cuisine uniquement parce que leur mère voulait garder un oeil sur eux, chose qu'elle ne nia pas.

« Que peut-on faire pour aider », interjeta Sirius en remontant ses manches d'un air déterminé.

« Oh, rien », fit Molly en riant et en sortant une poêle plus grande que la moyen de sous l'évier, d'un coup de baguette magique. « Je ne vais pas non plus vous demander de faire la cuisine », rit-elle en indiquant à George de ne pas laisser de coquilles dans les oeufs.

« Si ce n'est pas la cuisine, la vaisselle », insista Remus en retirant son trench usé.

« On vers ça après le repas », musa la sorcière en faisant voler un couteau jusqu'à elle.

« Venez vous asseoir », invita Mr Weasley en leur faisant signe de le rejoindre au salon. « Discutons avant que la tempête n'éclate au dessus du Ministère et ne me force à retourner au travail. »

De la cuisine, Molly se plaignit qu'il était en vacances et qu'il n'avait pas à y retourner avant cinq jours, ce qui força son mari à lui répondre de son fauteuil et à crier par-dessus son épaule à chaque fois qu'elle lui signifiait que le Ministère pouvait bien se passer de lui jusqu'à son retour.

Sirius les observa en silence, alors qu'un petit sourire sympathique était apparu sur les lèvres de Remus qui essayait de ne pas parler quand la maîtresse de maison le faisait.

Bientôt, tout le cottage embaumait le lard grillé et le pain chaud, et toute la compagnie se retrouva dans le jardin des Weasley autour d'une table presque trop grande.

La dernière fois que Sirius avait vu tant de monde autour d'une seule et même table, sa mère avait invité la famille étendue et son oncle était parti en trombe et avait vu son portrait se faire brûler de l'arbre généalogique le soir même. Cet évènement n'avait pas laissé un très bon souvenir dans la mémoire de Sirius qui redoutait plus que tous les repas de famille, de peur que tout n'éclate à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci avait quelque chose de différent. Les gens parlaient et riaient librement pour changer. Il n'avait pas non plus l'impression d'être forcé d'être là, ou à forcer la conversation. Même s'il ne connaissait pas la plus part des gens assis autour de cette table, il mangeait et parlait avec eux sans aucune timidité ou aprioris, et ils le lui rendaient bien. Ils ne se gênaient pas pour le contre-dire ou au contraire aller dans son sens lorsqu'il disait quelque chose qui semblait les intéresser. Il n'avait pas été aussi inclus dans un communauté depuis son départ de l'école, et il avait oublié à quel point il appréciait ce style de vie.

Lorsque le petit-déjeuner se termina et que la table redevint un peu plus calme, Sirius se rendit soudainement compte de son état de fatigue. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et son esprit cotonneux. Il n'avait presque pas dormi au cours des deux derniers jours et son corps le lui faisait comprendre.

« Bon », fit Sirius en se levant et en évitant de s'étirer trop longuement. « Je pense que je, que nous allons rentrer rattraper nos heures de sommeil », corrigea-t-il en voyant la tête de son ami, qui peinait lui aussi à rester éveiller.

« Vous avez raison », lui fit Molly en se levant et en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier par pure habitude que par réel besoin. « Et demain, Harry viendra visiter sa nouvelle chambre. Je suis certaine que ses amis seront eux aussi ravis de voir où il va habiter », ajouta-t-elle sur un ton qui laissait plus à penser qu'elle était la plus intéressée du groupe à venir voir où Harry allait séjourner à présent.

En hochant la tête, Sirius fit parvenir son paquetage à lui et serra la main de Molly, avant de se tourner vers Arthur, Bill et Charlie qui s'étaient eux aussi levés pour le saluer ainsi que Lupin.

Après avoir fait leurs adieux, les deux compères prirent la route droit devant eux, histoire de ne pas transplanter directement sous leurs yeux.

Ils apparurent directement dans le salon du 12 Grimmauld place, et au moment où leurs pieds touchèrent la terre, Remus tomba, alertant son ami.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Sirius en s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

Remus acquiesça en rigolant doucement.

« Je ne pensais pas être aussi fatigué que ça », avoua-t-il en attrapant la main que lui tendait Black. « Je vais aller me coucher », ajouta-t-il avant de trébucher sur ses propres pieds et de forcer Sirius à le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre d'ami.

Ce fût ensuite à son tour de rejoindre son lit et de s'y laisser tomber complètement habiller. Il était trop fatigué pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il voulait simplement savourer un sommeil tranquille, dénué de tous rêves perturbants ou de souvenirs lointains qui avaient essayés de refaire surface dès le moment où il avait posé le pied dans cette maison.

Il se réveilla peu après quinze heures, avec une odeur de thé noir qui s'était répandue dans toute la maison, indiquant que Remus avait dû se lever avant lui.

Il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur la première chaise libre, sans essayer de confirmer sa précédente théorie.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda Remus en plaçant une tasse fumante de thé sous son nez.

« Hmmmm », grogna Sirius en se frottant le visage et en faisant ricaner son ami.

« Je vois. »

Grognant à nouveau, Sirius laissa sa tête tomber sur la table et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait horreur des nuits blanches, ou du moins, il avait horreur de les rattraper en pleine journée. Cela lui donnait l'impression de perdre son temps et de transformer son cerveau en bouillit. Il ne pouvait plus penser clairement et devait se concentrer sur la moindre chose qu'il réalisait.

« Pourquoi on a besoin de sommeil », se plaignit-il tout en attrapant sa tasse et en soufflant dessus.

« Parce que nous sommes des êtres vivants », dit Remus sur un ton simple et détaché.

En levant les yeux, Sirius vit qu'il avait le nez plongé dans le journal et qu'il ne devait donc faire qu'à moitié attention à ce qu'il disait, et il en était jaloux. Comment pouvait-il être en forme après moins d'une semaine de la pleine lune et après avoir passé une nuit entière à lancer des sortilèges à droite et à gauche au lieu de dormir.

Soupirant, il bu son thé et se laissa une petite dizaine de minutes pour remettre ses idées en place avant de se lever et d'aller se changer. Il mit ce qu'il avait de plus ample et redescendit en cuisine où il appela Kreattur.

L'elfe apparu dans la seconde en s'inclinant si bas que son nez s'écrasa contre le sol.

« Maître à appelé Kreattur ? »

« Oui, » répondit il en ignorant le frisson de dégoût que lui apporta l'idée que cet elfe essayait de le traiter de la même manière que sa mère. « Il faut faire le ménage dans toute la maison. Harry arrive demain avec ses amis, et je veux que tout soit nickel à son arrivée. Je sors faire quelques courses, et j'aimerais pouvoir commencer à cuisiner au plus tôt, s'il-te-plaît. »

Cette fois-ci, son _s'il-te-plaît_ était sorti avec plus de naturel que jamais le surprenant lui ainsi que l'elfe qui ne savait trop comment répondre à cette demande. Il se contenta seulement de secouer sa grande tête de haut en bas avant de disparaitre avec un petit _pop_.

« Tu m'accompagne ? Ou tu préfères rester ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à Remus qui avait déjà lâché son journal pour aller attraper sa veste.

Ils prirent le chemin le plus court vers le petit maraicher chez qui ils avaient prit l'habitude de faire leurs courses.

Le vieil homme tenait un étalage en bord de rue commerçante. Son étale ne payait pas de mine, mais les produits étaient locaux et délicieux. Il saluait tous ceux qui passait avec un grand sourire et n'avait jamais fait de publicité pour ce qu'il vendait, ne criait jamais aux gens de venir acheter ses produits plutôt que d'autres et c'est ce qui avait plut à Sirius la première fois qu'ils étaient venus par là. Ça et le fait que la première fois qu'ils lui avaient acheté quelque chose, il leur avait donné la conversion en monnaie magique au moment de payer. Les deux gaillards l'avaient regardé avec des yeux ronds, avant que le vieillard ne leur fasse un clin d'oeil complice et ne prenne la mornille qu'ils lui tendaient.

« J'ai besoin de noix », fit Sirius en entrant dans une épicerie et en tournant la tête de droite à gauche jusqu'à trouver ce qui l'intéressait.

« Et pourquoi tu as en a besoin d'autant ? » demanda Remus en le voyant remplir un sachet plus que de raison.

« Pour faire une tarte », commenta Sirius en soupesant le sachet d'une main et en fronçant les sourcils.

En rentrant, Sirius se dépêcha de se mettre aux fourneaux, sa baguette coincée entre les dents lorsqu'il ne l'utilisait pas pour faire venir à lui les différents ustensiles dont il avait besoin. Remus avait essayé de lui proposer son aide, mais il l'avait forcé à s'asseoir et à lui tenir compagnie sans toucher à rien.

« Mais tu es sûr ? » avait-il insisté en essayant de se relever de la chaise où on l'avait placé.

« Tiens-moi juste compagnie », avait répondu son ami en appelant à lui un bol et une planche à découper.

Il travailla jusqu'au couché du soleil, où il éteignit le feu de la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise vide avec un grand soupir de satisfaction, fier de ce qu'il avait réussit à entreprendre aujourd'hui.

Remus lui tendit un verre de rouge qu'il avait à peine entamé et ils se servirent dans les quelques courses qu'ils avaient tantôt fait sur le marché, dévorant fruits sec et pudding noir avec grand entrain.

« Tu crois que ça va lui plaire ? » demanda anxieusement Sirius après avoir observé sa tarte pendant près de dix minutes sans piper mot.

« Il sera aux anges », le rassura Remus en sirotant son vin. « Il n'a pas l'air d'être un garçon qui a besoin de beaucoup pour être satisfait. Et puis, c'est toi qui a cuisiné, cela ne pourra qu'être bon. »

« Si tu dis », lui répondit Sirius sans grande conviction, le nez enfoui dans son verre sans pour autant en avaler une goutte.

Il avait fait de son mieux, et il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose manquait, qu'il n'avait pas fait assez. Il avait peur qu'Harry ne se plaise pas ici. Il avait vu à quoi ressemblait la maison des Weasley, et il pensait que jamais il ne pourrait recréer cette atmosphère ici. Ces murs portaient des centaines d'années d'histoire de Black, et pas une n'avait été réellement joyeuse, alors comment auraient-ils pu en l'espace d'à peine plus d'un mois recréer un environnement chaleureux dégageant des ondes positives.

« Si tu continue à fixer ce mur tu risque de le faire exploser, tu le sais ça », se moqua Remus pour le sortir de sa rêverie et pour attirer son attention loin de ce qu'il pensait être des pensées noires.

« Ce serait bête », commenta Sirius en croquant dans une noix. « On vient tout juste de terminer le rangement. »

« Exactement. »

Cependant, l'animagus ne détourna pas son attention du point qu'il fixait. Sa tête bouillonnait de scénarios tous plus étranges les uns que les autre, tous plus désastreux, et dans les quelques cas où son esprit arrivait à former une situation où tout se passait bien, une voix moqueuse la balayait en lui disant que ça ne se passerait jamais comme ça. Il n'était plus l'ado cool qui arrivait à se sortir de toutes situations périlleuses avec un sourire charmeur et quelques flatteries. Il devait à présent prendre des responsabilités et ce n'était pas aussi simple qui n'y paraissait.

« Ne te monte pas trop la tête », dit Remus à mi-voix en fixant le même point que son ami. « Harry est un bon garçon et je suis certain que vous vous entendrez à merveille. Je ne dis pas, peut-être que les premiers temps seront étranges, mais il faut que vous appreniez à vous connaitre, que vous vous habituiez à la présence de l'un et de l'autre, et puis il faudra apprendre à serrer la vis de temps en temps. Je ne dis pas que ça va être simple tous les jours, soyons réalistes, mais ça lui fera du bien d'être dans un foyer plus constant et accueillant que là où il est. »

« Moui », lui répondit Black en essayant de croire chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé, mais sans réellement y arriver. « Tu dois avoir raison. »

« J'ai toujours raison », fanfaronna-t-il en faisant tournoyer sa baguette pour faire apparaître en lettres flamboyantes les mots _Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout_ au-dessus de sa tête, et Sirius rit.

Lorsque quinze heures sonnèrent le lendemain, Sirius bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la cuisine. Sa tarte avait été réchauffée et la table mise pour prendre le thé. Il avait hésité entre sortir le bon service et celui qu'ils utilisaient quotidiennement jusqu'à ce que Remus prenne la décision à sa place et ne prenne le petit service à thé qui était dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier et ne mette de l'eau à chauffer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on toquait à la porte et Sirius courut jusqu'à l'entrée ou il se prit deux seconde pour expirer et placer un sourire qu'il espérait sincère à son visage, avant de voir Harry et que celui-ci devienne plus naturel.

« Bienvenu ! » s'exclama-t-il en invitant Harry, Ron et Hermione à passer à l'intérieur et en serrant la main que lui tendaient Molly et Arthur Weasley.

Ron souffla un _wouah_ avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione.

« Quoi ? » souffla-t-il.

Mais avant que son amie ne puisse lui répondre Molly prit la parole.

« C'est très charmant. Vous avez décoré vous-même ? »

« Avec l'aide de Remus », répondit Sirius en jetant un oeil en biais pour voir comment réagissait son filleul.

« C'est très réussit », complimenta à nouveau Molly en faisant un pas à l'intérieur, avant que son mari ne lui attrape le bras et ne les excuses.

« Nous avons beaucoup à faire encore », s'excusa-t-il. « Nous devons terminer deux trois courses et je dois ensuite m'en retourner au Ministère. Les évènements de la Coupe ne sont pas sans conséquences. »

« Tu as raison », dit son épouse en réarrangeant son chapeau.

Elle donna comme instruction à Ron de rester sage et poli, le forçant à se redresser un peu lorsqu'elle lui souhaita une bonne après-midi. Elle s'en alla ensuite d'un pas rapide mais pas pour autant pressé, son mari suivant la cadence avec beaucoup de facilité.

« Bon, par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? » demanda Sirius en bombant le torse. « On mange ou vous voulez visiter ? »

« La visite ! » s'écria Harry avec un peu trop d'excitation, si bien qu'il rougit lorsque sa voix lui revint.

« Très bien ! » rit son parrain en prenant la tête du petit groupe.

En passant devant Remus, ils le saluèrent tous, tout en essayant de ne pas l'appeler professeur, Ron étant le seul à réussir.

La visite commença au Rez-de-Chaussé, où Sirius fit exprès de prendre un voix redondante et haut perchée pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment de tous ses choix de couleurs et de textures. Les deux garçons se prirent facilement au jeu en hochant la tête avec un air d'importance ou en murmurant leur appréciation entre eux.

Hermione resta un peu plus en retrait, levant les yeux au ciel lorsque leur commentaires étaient de trop et riant lorsque ces derniers étaient justes. Elle discutait principalement avec Lupin, partageant son avis sur des choses qui sonnaient bien trop mature ou avancé pour son âge.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au premier, Sirius leur fit visiter la salle à manger puis leur indiqua où était sa chambre ainsi que les chambres d'invités, en laissant trainer l'idée qu'il était possible d'inviter jusqu'à six personnes en même temps.

La dernière chambre qu'ils visitèrent fut celle d'Harry.

Sirius avait ouvert la porte avec beaucoup trop de mélodrame, sans pour autant y entrer, pour cacher le fait qu'il paniquait et qu'il était certain d'avoir tout fait faux, mais devant les exclamations des trois jeunes sorciers, ses doutes s'envolèrent.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, tout en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte, Sirius observa son filleul s'extasier sur ce qui était maintenant sa chambre. Il pointait les murs du doigt, ouvrit l'armoire pour y découvrir des robes flambant neuves avant de sauter sur le lit et de rire à gorge déployée lorsque ses amis en firent autant.

« Tu vois, tu ne t'en sors pas si mal », fit Remus à mi-voix, en voyant lui aussi la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Sirius lui sourit pour toute réponse, se contentant de graver dans sa mémoire cet instant précis, où pas un nuage n'était à l'horizon et où tout paraissait possible.

Après une petite dizaine de minutes, Remus proposa que tous s'en retournent à la cuisine pour prendre le thé.

Hermione le suivit de près et Ron ne tarda pas à lui emboiter le pas, suivant l'appel de son estomac lorsqu'il se rappela que thé voulait aussi dire nourriture. Le seul qui ne se dirigea pas immédiatement vers la cuisine fut Harry, ce qui inquiéta Sirius qui leva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Je… oui, oui, tout va bien. Simplement… » hésita Harry en baissant les yeux au sol. « C'est juste que personne n'en a jamais fait autant pour moi. » avoua-t-il avec une voix quelque peu étouffée.

Ce dernier aveu fâcha Sirius en plus de l'emplir d'une forme de fierté. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'on puisse traiter un enfant différemment, et tout particulièrement un enfant qui avait déjà tant souffert. Et en même temps, savoir qu'il était le premier à pouvoir lui offrir autant lui apportait un sentiment d'importance qui n'avait rien de déplaisant.

« Eh bien, espérons que je ne fasse pas de toi un enfant pourri gâté. »

« On sait jamais, ça peut avoir ses avantages », ajouta Harry, ravi que son parrain allège un peu la situation. « Je pourrais enfin pouvoir entrer en compétition avec Drago Malfoy. »

Le thé fut servi avec la tarte que Sirius avait préparé la veille ainsi qu'avec des scones bien chauds.

Krettur était apparu une fois au début du service et avait disparu une fois qu'Hermione l'avait remercié pour le thé qu'il lui avait servit.

Elle s'était un peu vexée, mais Sirius la rassura en lui demandant de ne pas y prêter trop grande attention. Il avait toujours été grognon, et son temps passé à ne discuter qu'avec des tableaux n'avait en rien aidé la situation.

Ils finirent aux alentours de 17 heures, après avoir longuement discuté de Quidditch, de la reprise des cours et de ce qui allait se passer par la suite pour Harry et ses amis.

Sirius leur proposa qu'ils se retrouvent tous un peu plus tôt le jour du départ pour qu'il puisse leur souhaiter un bon début d'année, ne se voyant pas arracher Harry à ses amis pour les trois jours qui restaient avant la rentrée.

Hermione avait hoché la tête en se servant à nouveau du thé et Ron avait dit oui comme si cela paraissait être la chose la plus logique au monde.

Tout se déroulait calmement, même si Sirius avait plus d'une fois remarqué le petit regard que lui lançait son filleul. À plusieurs reprises, il cru même qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose, mais à chaque fois il semblait se retenir.

Quand l'heure de partir arriva, il fit signe à Remus de lui donner deux minutes en privé avec Harry, pour essayer d'éclaircir sa lanterne sur ce qui le titillait et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir dire devant le reste de leur compagnie.

Le loup-garou invita alors les deux autres jeunes sorciers à aller ramasser leurs affaires, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Bien entendu, Ron avait essayé de tendre l'oreille pour savoir de quoi il était question, mais Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en lui signifiant à quel point il était malpoli, et qu'il devrait leur laisser un moment pour parler de la suite des évènements, car après tout, ce n'était pas un petit changement.

« Merci pour le thé », dit Harry en débarrassant les tasses qu'ils avaient utilisé.

« Ce n'était rien. »

Et avec si peu le silence s'installa, amenant avec lui une forme de pression. Sirius sentait que son filleul désirait lui dire quelque chose, mais qu'ils n'osait pas parler, et par la même occasion, il n'osait pas le forcer, les forçant à ranger sans un mot.

C'est lorsque la table fût presque entièrement vide, que Sirius entendit Harry prendre une grande inspiration.

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose », fit-il sur un ton qui essayait de dire que ce n'était pas important. « Ce n'est pas grave, mais avant la Coupe du monde, ma cicatrice a brûlé. Enfin piqué plutôt. Ça n'a pas recommencé depuis, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'alerter, mais Ron et surtout Hermione, m'ont conseillé de t'en parler de vive voix. »

« Je vois », répondit Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Et tu te souviens ce qui c'est passé juste avant qu'elle ne pique ? »

« Je dormais », dit Harry, et Sirius senti qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

« Tu dormais ? »

« Oui. Enfin je rêvais, mais je ne me souviens pas très clairement de ce qui s'y passait. »

« Hm hm », acquiesça Sirius en hochant la tête. « Et tu arriverais à me dire ce qui s'y passait ? Du moins de ce que tu te souviens. »

« Je… d'accord, mais n'en parle pas à Dumbledore, s'il-te-plaît. »

Il hésita une courte seconde avant de lui dire oui, pas tout à fait certain que cela soit ce qu'il y avait de plus sage à faire.

« Bon… je sais que ça va paraitre étrange, mais j'ai vu Peter… il, était dans une maison je crois et il discutait avec… je crois qu'il parlait avec Voldemort. Je sais, » commenta Harry en voyant la figure de son parrain s'étirer d'incompréhension. « Mais c'est ce dont je me souviens, et il parlait de meurtre. De me tuer. »

Sirius déglutit difficilement à cette nouvelle, regrettant la promesse qu'il avait tantôt faite.

« Tu promets de ne pas en parler à Dumbledore hein ?! »

Soupirant avec un maigre sourire, Sirius lui fit à nouveau signe que oui.

« Mais je pense que tu devrais lui en parler, toi. Écoute-moi, » reprit Sirius sans réellement hausser le ton. « Je pense que tu l'aiderais beaucoup en le faisant. Je ne veux pas de forcer, et si tu ne te sens pas de le faire, je peux comprendre, mais réfléchis-y. »

Harry fit la grimace mais ne lui dit pas non, ce qui était assez pour que Sirius le compte comme une victoire. Il n'allait certainement pas le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, et n'allait pas trahir sa confiance en révélant ce qu'il voulait garder secret. Mais il voulait le faire réfléchir sur ce qui pourrait être le mieux et le plus juste pour tout le monde.

Il le raccompagna ensuite au près de ses deux amis et n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour que Molly et Arthur Weasley ne fassent leur apparition sur le pas de la porte pour venir les récupérer, laissant une maison soudainement trop calme et silencieuse à Sirius qui n'eut pas même besoin de dire un mot pour que Remus prenne les devant pour ranger, et mettre la table du petit-déjeuner. Ces gestes étaient presque devenus habituels entre eux. Remus ne rentraient que très rarement dormir chez lui, car son ami ne supportait pas l'idée de rester seul. Après douze ans d'enfermement, il avait mérité d'être accompagné. Mais la nouvelle qu'Harry allait maintenant habiter entre ces murs, changeait la donne et Sirius avait bien senti qu'une forme de tension s'était installée entre eux, un espèce de non-dit qui tourmentait Sirius qui ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il ne dérangeait pas, et qu'il préférait savoir que quelqu'un d'autre que Kreattur était sous le même toi qui lui, prêt à le tenir éloigner de tous ses vieux démons.


	5. Le Tournoi des trois sorciers

Désolé pour le retard mes amours, j'ai de plus en plus de travail et de moins en moins de temps, je vais essayer de continuer à poster des chapitres régulièrement, mais je risque de passer à un chapitre chaque deux semaines pour vous permettre de toujours avoir une qualité potable et pas un travail bâclé ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Septembre tomba lourdement sur Londres. Malgré une journée bien ensoleillée la veille, il semblait que la météo se soit mise au courant du changement de mois, apportant avec elle des nuages gris et obscures. La température était à nouveau tombée, laissant derrière les deux petits mois d'été qu'elle avait essayé d'apporter et forçant ainsi tout le monde à sortir à nouveau les coupe-vents et les écharpes.

En cette fin de matinée, les gens essayaient de ne croiser le regard de personne, les rues étaient encombrées, et la situation à la gare de King's Cross était bien pire. Si certains voyageaient pour les affaires, d'autres se préparaient à la rentrée scolaire, bondant ainsi les quais et les halls de départ.

Au milieu de toute cette cohue entre deux quais très précis, avançait un cortège de tête rousses. Ils essayaient de ne pas paraitre trop suspects avant de foncer tête baissée dans un mur de brique. Cependant, il n'eut aucun bruit de crash, comme si les chariots et ceux qui les conduisaient s'étaient volatilisés, ou qu'ils étaient passé au travers du mur.

Mais ce n'était pas possible, se dit le jeune garçon qui avait observé la scène. Il n'avait levé son nez de son livre que parce qu'il avait entendu que quelqu'un l'appelait, ou du moins que quelqu'un qui portait le même nom que lui se faisait héler. Il s'agissait d'un grand rouquin avec des tâches de rousseurs et des cicatrices sur le visage de ce que put apercevoir le jeune garçon, avant qui lui et sa mère ne passent à travers le mur qui séparait le quai neuf du quai dix de la gare ferroviaire de King's Cross.

Il avait cligné des yeux puis plissa les sourcils dans l'espoir d'en voir plus, mais ils n'étaient plus là. Ni lui, ni le reste de sa famille ne semblaient être à présent sur le quai de la gare.

Baladant son regard de long en large sur la voie, il essaya de les rattraper de l'autre côté du mur qu'ils passaient, mais ils ne réapparurent pas. Alors il fit un pas pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas caché de l'autre côté, mais… mais il ne savait plus quoi regarder. Il ne savait plus ce dont il était question, ni… pourquoi avait-il levé le nez de son livre ? Aucune idée. Il retourna à sa place, juste à côté du bord du quai dix où il attendait sa prochaine correspondance pour St-Andrews, et se replongea rapidement dans sa lecture. Étrangement, il dû reprendre deux pages plus tôt que ce que son marque-page indiquait, comme quoi il avait été très distrait pour marquer la mauvaise page.

« Ce fût moins une », murmura un homme au visage balafré quelques mètres plus loin en rangeant dans sa poche une longue baguette noueuse. « Encore un peu et il essayait de s'appuyer contre le mur pour voir s'il était bien réel. »

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux taire cet évènement au près de Molly, elle est déjà trop sur les nerfs pour qu'on vienne lui dire qu'elle devrait arrêter de crier haut et fort le nom de ses enfants pour les rassembler. »

« Tu as raison », acquiesça Remus en jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardaient eux, avant de passer au travers du mur de briques qui les mena directement sur le quai 9 ¾.

Revenir sur cette plate-forme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange. Ne serait-ce que l'idée d'y revenir paraissait étrange, et maintenant qu'ils y étaient, et à cette date tout particulièrement, avait tout d'étrange.

Sirius avait envie de monter à bord du train, de s'enfermer dans un compartiment avec sa valise et sa chouette, en compagnie de ses amis, et de parler des prochaines blagues qu'ils allaient exécuter à Poudlard. Mais il n'était plus un adolescent. Il avait des responsabilités, et aujourd'hui, il était là pour accompagner Harry, pour le laisser partir vivre ses propres aventures au sein de cette école incroyable qui lui avait tant apporté.

« Je vous inviterais bien pour Noël, » commenta Molly Weasley en réarrangeant les cheveux de sa fille et en fixant Hermione du regard, « mais avec ce qui va se passer à l'école, je doute que vous ne vouliez revenir pour les vacances. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ? » s'emporta Fred en faisant monter à bord sa valise.

Les Weasley n'avaient pas arrêté de faire insinuation à cet évènement qui semblait se préparer à Poudlard pour cette année. La première fois qu'ils en avaient fait la remarque en présence de Sirius et Remus, Arthur leur avait assuré qu'il leur en parlerait une fois les enfants partis, ce qui avait satisfait les deux hommes, au plus grand mécontentement des jeunes qui crièrent à l'injustice.

« Nous devons garder le secret », avait commenté Percy en souriant de manière importante et satisfaite.

« Ne vous en faites pas, » leur dit Molly, « vous apprendrez bien vite ce dont il est question. »

Harry avait roulé des yeux, et regardé son parrain en suppliant d'avoir un indice, mais Sirius ne put lui répondre qu'en haussant les épaules et en secouant la tête. Il n'en savait pas plus que lui et il sentait que, bien qu'il apprécierait tout raconter à son filleul, Arthur allait certainement lui demander de garder le secret.

Le train siffla, la fumée envahit le quai, et les quelques mains qui saluaient depuis les wagons se faisaient répondre par tout autant de mains et des cris d'encouragements de parents.

Les cinq Weasley restant prirent doucement le chemin de la sortie, essayant de ne pas se faire emporter par le torrent qui se créait par les autres parents qui essayaient eux aussi de regagner la sortie et le monde qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la barrière. Ils prirent à leur suite Sirius et son ami, leur proposant d'aller chez eux pour discuter de sujets qui ne devaient pas être entendus par toutes les oreilles.

Remus refusa très poliment leur proposition en leur indiquant qu'il avait un entretient important pour un possible poste dans une boutique des créatures, et s'en fut dans la minute.

« Venez donc manger, » insista Molly et Sirius lui sourit en la priant de laisser tomber les politesses et de le tutoyer. « Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question », lui sourit-elle.

« Je viens avec plaisir », répondit-il finalement en lui rendant son sourire.

La trajet retour ne fut chaotique que jusqu'à leur arrivée dans une petite rue isolée de tout où ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Terrier.

Dès leur arrivée, Percy se mit à parler du travail et à quel point il avait des charges qui lui pesaient sur les épaules ainsi que sur celles de Croupton. Ce garçon vouait un véritable culte à cet homme ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Sirius qui avait assez entendu parler de lui pour le restant de sa vie.

Après être monté dans sa chambre, pour récupérer un rapport qu'il avait terminé d'écrire la veille, Percy embrassa sa mère et se dépêcha de partir pour le Ministère.

« Ce petit est ambitieux », rit Sirius en acceptant la tasse de thé que lui offrait Molly.

« Oui », lui sourit la sorcière en s'asseyant en face de lui, à côté de son mari.

« Donc ? » demanda Sirius après un moment. « Vous vouliez me parler ? »

Il redoutait un peu ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir lui raconter. C'était une expérience toute nouvelle de se retrouver parmi des gens qui étaient de réels parents, et qui s'adressaient à lui comme tel. Jamais Sirius n'avait réellement voulu devenir père. Certes, à une époque où les choses se passaient encore à peu près bien dans son foyer, on lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'en temps qu'aîné de la famille il lui fallait faire un bon mariage pour faire perdurer le nom et l'honneur de la famille. Il avait bien-sûr tout oublier dès le moment où il avait été sortit à Gryffondor, se voyant mal expliquer à ses parents, et tout particulièrement à sa mère, qu'il était encore légitime pour cette place.

« Oh, oui ! » s'exclama Arthur avec un petit sourire d'excitation. « Je te rassure, rien de grave, simplement un secret qu'à gardé le Ministère au cours des derniers mois. Cette année, sera organisé à Poudlard, la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. »

Arthur attendit un instant, le temps que sa nouvelle fasse effet, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus enjoué.

« Nous avons gardé cette information secrète des jeunes parce que les indications du Ministère étaient telle, mais maintenant qu'ils sont partis, nous pouvons en discuter librement. Les règles ont été pas mal modifiées dans l'intérêt de tous. Le but étant d'avoir à présent le moins d'accidents possible. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de voir des jeunes sorciers mourir pour la gloire. Qui plus est, l'âge d'entrée du tournois a été modifié, et seuls les élèves de plus de dix-sept ans auront le droit d'entrer, Dumbledore s'en assurera personnellement », ajouta-t-il sur un ton rassurant en apercevant certainement le sourcil anxieux que Sirius avait essayé de cacher à l'idée que le tournoi soit relancé, et que si Harry n'était qu'à moitié comme son père, il allait se lancer tête baissée dans l'aventure.

« Ils auront une année qui promet d'être mouvementée », dit finalement Sirius en regagnant un peu son sourire. « J'aurais presque envie de retourner en cours pour le coup. »

« Pareille », souffla Charlie qui se trouvait à sa droite et qui buvait depuis tout à l'heure son thé en silence. « Mais bon, en ce qui me concerne, j'aurais peut-être la chance de visiter à nouveau le quartier », il posa sa tasse et releva la tête vers Sirius, un sourire fier plaqué sur la figure. « La première épreuve concerne entre autre les dragons dont je prends soin. »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait de la chance, mais lui sourit néanmoins, sincèrement heureux pour le jeune.

« Je… je voulais aussi poser une question, au sujet de Harry », reprit Molly quelques instants plus tard, après avoir regarder profondément dans sa tasse à thé. « Est-ce que vous allez vous en sortir avec lui ? Je veux dire que vous savez commet y faire avec les jeunes ? Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide pour quand il reviendra ? »

De son siège, Arthur lui lança un regard en biais que Sirius eut du mal à interpreter, mais il n'eut aucun mal à voir comment Charlie avait retenu sa respiration au moment où elle avait posé sa première question.

Non. Non, Sirius ne savait pas comment prendre soin d'un adolescent, il n'était pas encore certain de pouvoir prendre soin de lui-même, mais il ne pouvait le leur dire ainsi. Et cette bonne femme ne pouvait pas non plus lui demander ça sans prévenir à l'avance. Il avait besoin de se préparer mentalement pour entamer cette discussion, il avait besoin de temps pour trouver les réponses adéquates.

« Je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion d'avoir Harry avec moi, alors je ne saurais pas répondre, mais je vous remercie de votre proposition, et n'hésiterais pas à vous demander conseil si cela est nécessaire. »

Sa voix était à peine ferme, cachant au plus profond un léger tremblement en rien rassurant. L'instinct animal qui avait guidé la plus part de ses faits et gestes au cours des dernière années, lui aurait dicté de lui grogner dessus et de lui tourner le dos, mais il avait tout de même été éduqué avec un certain répondant, et là, il ne voulait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, pas par une bonne femme qui ne connait pas la moitié de sa vie et qui jusqu'il y a trois mois ne voyait en lui qu'un assassin.

Il hésita à se lever et à prendre la porte, mais Molly sourit et s'excusa d'avoir été aussi directe. Elle le pria de la pardonner avant de retourner en cuisine où elle s'attela à la préparation du prochain repas.

« Navré », murmura Arthur une fois qu'elle fût hors de portée. « C'est juste qu'elle aime tellement Harry. Je pense que si la situation nous l'avait permise, elle l'aurait adopté il y a certainement un an déjà. »

Du coin de l'oeil, Sirius vit Bill hocher la tête et sourire.

« Elle n'arrête pas de demander de ses nouvelles auprès de Ron », reprit ce dernier. « Entre le fait que sa tante et son oncle ne prennent presque pas soin de lui et le fait qu'il ait sauvé la vie de Ginny il y a presque deux ans, elle lui porte une attention toute particulière. Mais elle a toujours été comme ça, prête à aider qui elle peut du mieux qu'elle peut. »

Sans dire un mot, Sirius hocha la tête et observa le petit bout de femme du coin de l'oeil. Il lui était plus que reconnaissant pour avoir pris soin d'Harry, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de la relation qu'elle avait avec lui. Elle avait déjà passé plus de temps avec Harry que lui, temps que lui ne pourrait pas rattraper. Elle avait une expérience que lui ne pourrait pas avoir et presque pire que tout, elle était mère. Elle savait ce que voulait dire porter la vie et d'avoir des enfants avec quelqu'un que l'on aime. Lui s'était retrouvé avec cette situation sur les bras, bon gré mal gré.

Oui, il avait accepté le rôle de parrain avec beaucoup d'honneur, mais James était fort, Lilly intelligente, il ne pensait pas qu'une telle chose aurait pu leur arriver. Il n'avait pas été préparé à leur départ et au fait qu'Harry allait se trouver sans rien. Il en voulait pour preuve sa première réaction lorsqu'il avait appris pour leur mort. Il avait foncé tête baissée dans un piège. Il avait voulu les venger et avait laissé Harry aux bras d'un autre, se disant qu'il allait pouvoir revenir très vite, au lieu de laisser faire les plus grandes instances.

Bill avait été le premier à rompre le silence en lui demandant où est-ce qu'ils avaient finalement décidé d'emménager.

« Dans l'ancienne demeure Black. Dumbledore pense qu'il s'agit du lieu le plus sécurisé pour Harry. » Il rit à un souvenir avant de le partager avec ses hôtes. « Ma mère n'était pas allée de main morte pour ce qui était de protéger la maison et surtout la réputation de son Nom, rien n'entrait ou ne sortait sans qu'elle le sache. »

« La pureté de sang… » sourit Arthur le regard perdu dans le fond de sa tasse. « Mon père m'a parlé d'un vieille arbre généalogique qui tiendrait toute la famille Black. Il m'a dit que ma mère y était. »

« Hum, hum », confirma Sirius avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Mon grand-père s'est assuré lui-même de brûler la branche de Cedrella le jour même de leur mariage. Comme quoi chaque génération de Black a ses propres rejets », rit-il. « Andromeda n'a fait que suivre mon exemple, elle au moins a fait sa scolarité dans la "bonne" maison. »

Il avait employé le ton le plus léger du monde et fut rassuré de voir l'un des fils Weasley prendre la plaisanterie et sourire avec lui.

Cela faisait près de deux décennies qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire de sa famille et de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de lui. Il n'avait à présent plus peur de parler d'eux et d'en rire même. Toute cette histoire était dernière lui, du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de se faire dire, mais la réalité était motu autre et bien qu'il essayait de croire chaque mots qu'il pensait, ses vieux démons criaient en lui qu'il ne réussira jamais à se débarrasser d'eux.

Lorsque le repas fut débarrassé, et que Sirius eut fait la vaisselle avec Charlie et après une dizaine de minutes d'argumentaire avec Molly qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui dire que ce n'était pas là la place d'un invité, Sirius décida qu'il s'était imposé assez longtemps et s'excusa au près de ses hôtes avant de prendre le chemin du centre de Londres et de Grimmauld Place.

Sur le chemin, il se demanda si Remus avait terminé son entretient, et si on lui avait donné une chance. Il se demanda aussi s'il était au courant pour le tournoi, et ce qu'il en pensait. Il se mit aussi à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir cuisiner le soir. Après ce que Molly avait préparé, il n'avait franchement plus faim, mais penser aux différents repas de la journée était devenu comme une habitude qu'il trouvait difficile à abandonner maintenant qu'il était de retour dans un milieu presque cossu où un elfe de maison serait prêt à exécuter ses moindres désires sans discuter, que cela lui plaise ou non.

À la place, il prenait un malin plaisir à planifier tous les repas et les courses. Il ne trouvait cela en rien étrange ou dérangeant, il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, mais une voix au fond de lui essayait de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se comporter ainsi, tout particulièrement avec le nom qu'il portait, il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme une simple ménagère moldue.

Se giflant mentalement, Sirius essaya de remettre toutes ses idées en place. Il ne pouvait pas penser ainsi. Cela n'avait rien de vrai, et cela lui permettait par dessus tout de garder un esprit sain. Il avait sur quoi se concentrer.

Si Remus avait peu de chances de trouver du travail dû aux médias qui avaient révélé sa nature de loup-garou, qui allait bien vouloir lui donner une place dans la société à lui qui sortait tout juste de prison. Bien entendu il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais Remus non plus. Ils s'étaient tous les deux trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et en paierait le prix le restant de leurs jours. Alors avoir de quoi s'occuper chez lui, était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et sain pour son esprit.

En arrivant au manoir Black, et ne trouvant personne de présent mis-à-part Kreattur et se dit qu'il avait donc encore le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir cuisiner.

Il se mit aux fourneaux et laissa ses mains agir plus que son esprit.

Cuisiner était aussi une forme de magie, si l'on y faisait bien attention. On transformait des éléments en quelque chose de tout à fait différent, et lorsqu'il décidait de faire de la pâtisserie, Sirius avait l'impression de se retrouver en cours de potion avec Slughorn. Tout était important en pâtisserie et s'il se trompait, il était obligé de tout recommencer. Si son jaune se brisait dans ses blancs, même un coup de baguette bien placé n'assurait pas la réussite de la recette. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il s'était réfugié en cuisine. Cela lui permettait d'avoir l'impression qu'il était encore à l'école et qu'il avait le droit de se tromper sans se recevoir les foudres de qui que ce soit mis à part lui-même

Lorsque huit heures sonnèrent, Sirius s'attendit à voir la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à n'importe quel moment, alors il raccrocha son tablier et mit tous les feux à basse températures en priant Kreattur de bien vouloir surveiller le repas pour que rien ne brûle, le temps pour lui d'aller se doucher. Il ne demandait pas grand chose à l'elfe ces derniers jours, se contentant de faire le plus gros du travail lui-même et de lui reléguer les derniers petits détails. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire dans cette grande maison.

L'eau de la douche le frappa avec un grand jet d'eau chaude qu'il se dépêcha de régler à plus basse température. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'ébouillanter aujourd'hui.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Remus n'était toujours pas arrivé et il commença à s'inquiéter. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Non, il en aurait entendu parler… Peut-être que son entretient ne s'était pas bien passé ? Qu'il était entrain de ruminer quelque part dans les rues de Londres ? Non, ce n'était pas son style, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait refuser un poste. Et si au contraire il avait été accepté, il le lui aurait très certainement envoyé un hibou pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle non ?

Son inquiétude montait à chaque seconde qui passait jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée le frappe de plein fouet. Il avait été tellement habitué à sa présence qu'il avait supposé qu'il allait rentrer ce soir aussi. Mais maintenant il n'avait plus de réelle raison de rester avec lui. Harry était passé, avait vu sa chambre, il allait emménager avec lui dès que le premier moment se présentera et il était capable de prendre soin de lui sans son aide.

Remus n'avait plus de raison de rester avec lui et de l'aider, parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'aide.

Il essaya de ne pas laisser cette idée lui monter trop à la tête, essaya de se dire que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux deux. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus à l'école et ne pouvaient plus rester collés l'un à l'autre le reste de leurs jours. Ils devaient aller de l'avant et devenir adultes, et cela passait par ne plus être dans les pattes de l'autre.

« Kreattur ? Peux-tu mettre la nourriture de côté et éteindre le feu ? Je sors faire un tour. »

« Monsieur Lupin ne viendra pas dîner ? » demanda l'elfe en sortant sa tête de la cuisine, sa voix froide et traînante.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius secoua la tête et attrapa son manteau.

« Kreattur peut-il faire quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda-t-il par pure habitude que par réel envie de faire du travail supplémentaire.

« Non, merci. »

N'enregistrant pas entièrement ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Sirius sortit de la demeure familiale sans un regard derrière, les mains dans les poches et sa baguette dans les cheveux. Il avait juste besoin de s'aérer la tête pour ne pas se laisser à nouveau tomber dans le piège dangereux qu'était celui de ruminer. Ressasser ses vieux démons était plus simple qu'il n'y paraissait et cela lui avait jouer plus d'une fois des tours, l'empêchant de dormir correctement. Alors maintenant qu'il réalisait que tout n'était pas comme il le pensait, qu'il allait devoir apprendre à se débrouiller seul, il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de ne penser à rien de tout cela.

Il serait facile d'en vouloir à Remus de ne pas l'avoir prévenu qu'il n'avait pas prévu de rentrer, mais il n'était pas chez lui. Il dormait dans une chambre d'invité et même s'il savait où se trouvait tout dans la maison, il continuait à demander la permission pour tout.

La soirée était tout aussi fraiche que la journée, et la pluie tombait en rideaux réguliers, noyant tous les sons de la ville en un brouhaha ambiant et calmant.

Sans faire attention à la pluie qui lui coulait le long du cou et du dos, Sirius se mit à marcher sans but, sans réellement faire attention à là où le mènerait ses pieds. Il se dit qu'il allait peut-être se faire apparaitre loin en la campagne, ou que pour une fois toute sa magie restera au repos, lui permettant de ne vraiment plus penser à rien.

Les rues s'allongeaient devant lui, et les tournants qu'il prenait étaient de plus en plus familiers. Il n'était pas certain de là où il se rendait, mais il était sûr de connaitre le lieu. Les trottoirs devinrent de plus en plus larges, de plus en plus ouverts, le laissant un peu plus à découvert et disponibles aux yeux de qui voudrait tourner le regard vers lui.

Cette simple pensée lui suffit à prendre le premier virage qui se présenta à lui. Non, il n'était pas d'humeur à sentir des regards pleins de jugement sur lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait était une forme de familiarité. Quelque chose qui puisse lui rappeler que tout allait effectivement bien. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais même s'il savait que tout était enfin à sa place, il ne pouvait empêcher le sentiment de malaise qui grandissait en lui. Il ne se sentait pas l'envie de se réjouir de la situation et par-dessus tout, il ne se sentait pas légitime au bonheur.

Une boule noueuse lui était monté à la gorge et ses yeux piquaient, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était à cause de la pluie qui avait réussit à trouver à chemin jusque là, ou à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper.

Submergé par ses émotion, il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un sortait de la petite maison qu'il longeait, avant de lui rentrer dedans.

La personne qu'il bouscula perdit l'équilibre et si Sirius n'avait pas utilisé le peu d'attention qui lui restait pour utiliser un charme de rapidité sur ses réflexes, elle aurait certainement terminé les fesses dans les flaques d'eau qui commençaient à se former un peu partout dans la ville.

« Je suis désolé ! » s'empressa-t-il de dire en remettant le petit bout de femme sur ses deux pieds. « Je ne faisait pas attention à là où je mettais les pieds. »

« Sirius ? »


	6. Parlons

Pardon pour le retard ! J'ai pas de réelle excuse à part mon imagination ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils avaient réussi à trouver un petit restaurant non loin de leur lieu de rencontre. Un petit café français qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mis-à-part le fait qu'il soit encore ouvert à cette heure-là et qu'il se trouve à deux pas de l'appartement que Marie partageait avec son fiancé.

En reconnaissant Sirius, elle avait insisté pour l'inviter à boire un verre, et lorsqu'il parut gêné par sa proposition, elle l'avait tiré par la manche et hors de la pluie. Elle voulait prendre de ses nouvelles et surtout trouver un moyen pour s'échapper ne serait-ce que quelques minutes à sa propre réalité. Elle avait prétexté avoir oublié quelque chose chez les amis chez qui elle et son fiancé venaient de dîner pour sortir, trop polie pour simplement lui dire qu'il était d'un tel ennuie qu'elle préférait affronter la pluie que son silence.

« Alors ? » demanda Marie après près de dix minutes de silence presque trop inconfortable.

« Pardon ? » fit Sirius surpris, en sortant de sa rêverie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à raconter ? Et ne me dit pas rien, je suis capable de dire que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans ton monde. »

Soupirant avec un petit sourire en coin, Sirius se redressa dans son siège et roula ses épaules en arrière pour essayer de se détendre.

« J'ai enfin été acquitté », lui dit-il sans grande importance et elle le félicita.

Cela n'expliquait pas son air maussade, mais elle le laissa continuer en mélangeant le lait qu'elle venait d'ajouter à son thé.

« J'ai dû reprendre quartier dans l'ancienne demeure familiale et j'ai tout rénové. Remus m'a aidé à tout remettre en ordre d'ailleurs. Il m'a été d'une très grande aide, surtout quand Harry est venu pour la première fois. »

Là il se tut et observa le fond de sa tasse, tenté de juste sortir sa baguette et d'y mettre un coup de boost avec du whiskey pur feu. Mais il secoua la tête et releva les yeux vers Marie qui l'observait toujours en silence, d'un air attentif.

« Il a adoré sa chambre de ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Ses amis aussi ont l'air d'apprécier la maison, je me dis que je risque de les y voir plus souvent que ce que je ne me serais imaginé. »

Il rit à cette pensée et laissa le reste en suspends. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait aller plus loin sur le sujet, du moins il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le faire à l'instant, alors il préféra détourner la conversation sur autre chose, demandant plutôt à Marie comment elle s'en sortait.

« Oh moi, tu sais déjà à peu près tout. Je ne me marie que pour faire taire mes trois insupportables frères et pour avoir enfin un peu de paix. Je ne peux pas pétrir autant de pain qu'avant, mais Joshua pense que la place d'une femme est à la cuisine donc il ne se soucie pas trop du fait que j'y passe le plus clair de ma journée. Il ne se soucie pas de grand chose à vrai dire. J'ai emménagé avec lui il y a presque un mois et je serais capable de compter le nombre de nos interactions sur mes dix doigts. Il n'est pas bien méchant, mais… je ne sais pas… il n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à son cabinet. Il est dentiste », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en grimaçant légèrement.

Sirius hocha la tête de haut en bas en prenant une note mentale de regarder plus tard la signification du terme.

« Le mariage est prévu pour dans deux mois, et je prie pour mourir d'ennuie d'ici là », rit-elle ensuite en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

De sous la table, Sirius lui donna un petit coup de pied comme pour lui dire de ne pas dire de telles bêtises, et elle fit rouler ses yeux.

« Bon, » reprit Marie en se penchant un peu plus en avant, croisant ses bras sur la table. « Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui te rend aussi… gris ? Ou il faut que j'aille te tirer le vers du nez ? »

« Gris ? » demanda Sirius en ricanant.

« Oui. Toutes tes nouvelles sont bonnes, et pourtant tu as l'air… gris, j'ai pas d'autre mot. Tu ressemble à un mauvais personnage de série B qui marche sous la pluie en se plaignant que le monde entier est contre lui. »

Il rit à nouveau et s'appuya sur sa main qu'il avait accoudé à la table. Comment pouvait-il lui parler de ces petits tracas à lui, alors qu'elle se retrouvait dans un mariage forcé, à ne plus pouvoir faire ce qui lui tenait le plus à coeur.

« C'est juste… les choses se mettent doucement en place et tout change, et il semblerait que j'ai plus peur du changement que je ce que souhaiterai admettre », il fit inconsciemment tourner sa cuillère du bout du doigt, l'effleurant à peine. « Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, et que tout pourrait être bien pire mais… mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à nouveau seul… je crois. »

« Alors marie-toi », se moqua gentiment Marie en versant un peu plus d'eau chaude dans sa tasse. « Trouves-toi quelqu'un capable de te supporter jour et nuit. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne verra que ton joli minois et tes chemises en soie, et ne fera pas attention à tous les autres aspects de ta personnalité. »

« Oh, quel dommage », fit Sirius en entrant dans son jeu. « Tu ne seras donc pas celle à partager mes nuits ? »

Elle rit, ravi de retrouver enfin son ami.

« Même si je décidais de passer au-delà de ton caractère d'enfant pourri gâté, je suis de un fiancée, et de deux pas intéressé par ce que tu aurais à me proposer », répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil très suggestif et faisant un geste vague qui semblait pointer en direction de sa ceinture.

Sirius ne réussit à rire qu'à moitié. Il lui était reconnaissant pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, mais tout comme lui, elle n'était pas honnête envers elle-même, et plus elle essayait de mettre à part sa propre réalité, plus il avait envie de la secouer et de lui dire qu'il était aussi normal de ne pas être bien et d'avoir envie d'être égoïste de temps à autre, qu'elle aussi avait de droit d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait et non pas ce que les autres lui imposait. Mais il ne se sentait pas à sa place de lui dire ça. Lui-même n'était pas le meilleur exemple et il ne se pensait pas assez proche d'elle pour faire un quelconque commentaire. Bien-entendu ils discutaient assez librement d'un tas de sujets, ils avaient déjà discuté de l'idiotie de l'être humain à ne pas laisser le gens aimer qui ils voulaient, mais il était vite difficile, tout particulièrement pour lui, de discuter de choses plus sérieuses et privées.

« Mais dis-moi, » fit-elle après un moment, « pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas dîner un de ces jours ? Toi et ton ami, Remus ? C'est ça ? Que je puisse enfin le rencontrer et lui demander de vive voix ce qu'il pense réellement de mes tartelettes… s'il a jamais eut le temps d'en manger une. »

Dîner ? Dîner avec Marie et son fiancé en compagnie de Remus ? L'idée ne semblait pas folle, et cela lui donnerait l'occasion de rester en contact avec elle et de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider.

« D'ailleurs, » ajouta Marie avec petit sourire en coin, « vous vivez toujours ensemble ? »

La question était innocente. Enfin pas tout à fait, elle était intéressée, d'une certaine manière, mais Marie ne pensait pas qu'en la posant, le visage de Sirius se décomposerait à cette vitesse-là et qu'il retournerait toute son attention à la table.

C'est donc ça, se dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieur consciente d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. C'est à cause de cela qu'il n'allait pas bien, à cause de ce Remus. S'étaient-ils disputés ? S'étaient-ils séparés ? Non, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, du moins pas dans ce sens, mais quelque chose c'était tout de même passé pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.

« J'ai un chez moi maintenant », dit Sirius en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître à quel point cette idée le dérangeait. « Il n'a plus besoin de me supporter… et à vrai dire, c'est ce qui m'embête, je crois. Je ne suis pas sûr. »

Il grogna et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant qu'ils ne se bloquent à mi-chemin sur son crâne, empêtrés dans son chignon.

Tout en secouant la tête, il retira sa baguette de ses cheveux et la rangea dans la poche de sa veste qui séchait sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« J'ai souhaité, j'ai rêvé de mon indépendance, et maintenant que je l'ai obtenue… je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je pensais. Il a été là tout du long des réparations et de la remise à neuf de la maison, et même quand tout était fini, il était là, alors je ne sais pas, j'ai supposé, j'ai assumé qu'il resterait et que tout continuerait comme quand nous étions jeune et que nos seules préoccupations étaient comment ne pas se prendre des heures de colle pour des farces que nous avions mis en place et comment je pouvait inviter Sally Doe à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. »

Laissant sa tête tomber un peu plus bas, ses cheveux détrempés venant lentement masquer son visage, Sirius soupira lourdement.

« Je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Je suis un adulte et il y a des choses bien pire dans la vie. Mais je crois que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tant de responsabilités me tombent dessus, du moins pas aussi vite. »

« Tu sais, » lui sourit Marie en haussant les épaules, « chacun à ses propres peines, ses propres problèmes et je ne pense pas qu'il faille les diminuer. Chaque situation est différente et pas tout le monde ne réagit de la même façon. » Elle haussa un sourcil compatissant et se pencha un peu plus sur la table pour essayer de le regarder dans les yeux malgré les lourdes mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. « Et puis tu sais, tu as le droit de te plaindre. Je ne connais pas tous les dessous de tes affaires ou même de tes problèmes, mais de ce que j'ai pu observer et comprendre, on t'a fait du mal, beaucoup de mal, et pendant longtemps. Il est normal de ne pas être prêt au changement lorsqu'on a été forcé à un style de vie très précis et qui ne nous convient pas forcément. »

Ils n'avaient jamais réellement discuté pourquoi Sirius avait dû se présenter devant une cour pendant des mois et elle avait respecté sa volonté de ne pas partager ça avec elle. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis très peu de temps lorsqu'il était resté pour la première fois pour boire un thé.

Le coin de la bouche de Sirius s'étira lentement en un petit sourire. Ce sourire n'avait rien de particulier mais il permit à Marie de savoir qu'il l'écoutait et qu'il la comprenait. Il lui disait aussi qu'il n'allait pas essayer de nier tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et qu'elle lui avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu remonté le moral.

« Hey », reprit-elle sur un ton plus doux et chaleureux. « Je sais que, qu'il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas me dire, que ta vie est… on va dire particulière », ajouta-t-elle avec un regard en biais vers sa poche. « Et je comprend parfaitement que tu ne veuille pas tout me dire. Mais sache que je suis là si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour parler. Quelqu'un d'externe à toute situation je veux dire. »

« Tu es merveilleuse, tu le sais ça ? » lui dit Sirius en relevant enfin complètement la tête.

Tout en levant les yeux au ciel et en riant, Marie lui dit qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour lui plaire.

« Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime », continua Sirius en se levant et en attrapant sa veste. « Si Mademoiselle le veut bien, je ne voudrais pas que votre fiancé pense qu'il vous soit arrivé quoi que ce soit », musa-t-il en lui proposant son bras pour sortir.

Elle l'accepta sans aucune hésitation, le joignant dans sa bêtise en prenant un air faussement hautin et en accentuant inutilement son accent.

La route ne fut pas très longue et ils se retrouvèrent très vite sur le porche de la petite maison qui abritait non seulement le cabinet de son futur époux, mais aussi leur petit appartement.

« Mon cher Monsieur, ce fût un réel plaisir de tomber sur vous ce soir, et je me réjouis déjà de notre prochaine rencontre, mais puis-je oser vous demander une adresse ou un numéro de téléphone que je puisse vous contacter et par la même occasion vous donner la date du dîner dont nous parlions tantôt ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas », lui répondit Sirius en roulant ses épaules en arrière et en mettant ses mains dans ses poches sur un air plus décontracté et plus… "Sirius". « Je t'enverrai une lettre demain pour te demander la date, tu n'auras qu'à répondre au courrier. »

Sans lui poser plus de questions, elle lui embrassa la joue et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle, sa simplicité et son honnêteté. Elle ne se compliquait pas la tâche, essayait de toujours paraitre souriante et même lorsqu'elle était peut-être plus en détresse que les autres ne l'étaient, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître et pour aider les autres. Il l'avait déjà vu fermer les yeux quand les gens venaient chercher du pain et qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de monnaie pour la payer.

Ce qu'il appréciait par dessus tout, était qu'elle lui laissait le temps, qu'elle ne forçait pas les choses à se dérouler. Dès qu'elle posait une question qui ne lui plaisait pas, qui concernait soit la magie, soit son passé à Azkaban, elle n'insistait pas lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Bien évidemment elle ne connaissait rien de sa nature de sorcier, il s'était assuré de ça, mais il savait aussi que plus d'une fois elle l'avait vu manipuler sa baguette par pure habitude. Si seulement la vie pouvait être aussi simple que Marie.

Il retourna à Grimmauld Place avec le coeur plus léger, avec l'impression que sa journée était plutôt réussie. Ses soucis de tantôt semblaient à présent ridicules et il souriait même lorsqu'il repensa au commentaire de Molly.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Sirius était déjà debout. Il n'avait pas eut besoin qu'on le réveil, son esprit malade avait réussit à le faire tout seul en le sortant de son sommeil à une heure du matin avec l'image d'un Détraqueur encore fraîche dans sa mémoire, tout cela parce qu'il avait eut trop chaud et avait décidé d'ouvrir un peu la fenêtre, laissant ainsi entrer un courant d'air qui s'occupa d'agiter son imagination.

Il s'affala sur la table de la cuisine et murmura un sortilège du bout des lèvres pour mettre son eau à bouillir, lui laissant ainsi cinq minutes pour se décider entre thé et café.

Lorsque la bouilloire se mit à siffler, il tomba de sa chaise, surpris de c'être rendormi dans une position impossible. Il grogna et fit léviter l'eau jusqu'à la théière où il y prépara le thé le plus noir possible. Il n'était pas d'humeur à moudre du café puis à attendre patiemment qu'il infuse juste comme il faut lorsqu'il a le parfait ménage d'herbes pour un bon thé tout aussi fort.

Se versant sa première tasse, il reprit sa place à table où il posa sa tête entre ses bras, attendant que sa boisson refroidisse.

La salle était silencieuse, trop silencieuse, silencieuse de manière presque insupportable. D'habitude il y aurait le bruit de pages de journal qui tournent, une conversation absente sur un sujet quelconque, mais aujourd'hui il était seul et devait se contenter de sa propre présence pour se distraire. De plus il était bien trop tôt pour envoyer du courrier, tout le monde devait être encore entrain de dormir.

Alors il se fit griller un tranche de pain, la tartina avec beaucoup trop beurre et observa le plancher en silence. Il se leva ensuite pour aller dans le salon où il mit en marche le gramophone d'un coup de baguette laissant le vinyle de _Stella DiGanelli_ se terminer avant de le changer pour quelque chose de plus rythmé. C'est sur les paroles de _Free_ de _Nate T. Baum_ qu'il eut envie de danser, laissant son thé se refroidir et augmentant le son plus que de raison.

Les murs en vibraient mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait l'entendre. Tout avait été magiquement insonorisé, et si la fenêtre du deuxième était ouverte, personne ne saurait dire d'où venait la musique très précisément, alors il se défoula au milieu du grand salon, entre les chaises et le divan, profitant du feu de bois pour s'amuser avec son ombre sur les murs, prenant les poses les plus absurdes et les moins confortable du monde pour voir ce que cela projetterait.

Après près d'une demi-heure à se défouler, à rire seul et de lui-même, après une demi-heure à ne pas faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il finit par lever les yeux lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un rire sur le pas de la porte.

Remus était de retour. Toujours emmitouflé dans sa grande parka plus que raccommodée, et avec ses gants en main, il l'observait. Le coin de ses yeux étaient plissés alors qu'il riait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? Et entrain de danser ? »

Mais Sirius ne répondit pas, préférant plutôt augmenter encore le son et de lui faire un signe de tête pour l'inviter à le rejoindre.

Lorsqu'il refusa de le joindre, Sirius sourit un peu plus et s'approcha de lui avant de lui prendre les poignets et de le forcer vers le centre de la salle, le forçant ainsi à l'accompagner dans son délire.

Ils ne dansaient pas réellement, sautant plutôt sur place en criant les paroles de la chanson en suivant à peine la mélodie. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à ce qu'ils faisaient, à comment ils chantaient, laissant simplement le moment s'étendre et formant autour d'eux une forme de bulle qui les coupaient du reste du monde. Plus besoin de s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit s'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre le monde externe, pas besoin de penser à leur responsabilité temps qu'ils sautaient sur place comme des adolescents trop idiots pour apprendre un pas de danse correcte.

Le vinyle arriva irrémédiablement à sa fin, laissant les deux hommes à bout de souffle sur le sol du salon. Transpirant et haletant, Sirius trouva tout de même assez de force pour rire avant de se laisser tomber entièrement par terre.

« Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ? » lui fit Remus sans réussir à cacher l'amusement et la fatigue de sa voix.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer », rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire qui lui traversait tout le visage. « J'avais envie de me vider la tête, et voilà. »

Se redressant lentement sur ses coudes, il le regarda avec un sourcil haussé, le défiant silencieusement d'oser lui dire qu'il n'avait pas aimé cette session improvisée de danse ridicule. Qu'il essaye seulement de lui dire que ce n'était pas de leur âge pour qu'il lui prouve le contraire de toutes les manière possibles et imaginables. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, car Remus haussa simplement une épaule et hocha la tête en accord. Il se mit ensuite péniblement sur ses pieds avant de lui tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Alors, cet entretient », questionna finalement Sirius une fois assis à la table de la cuisine, devant une nouvelle tasse de thé bien chaude.

« Bah, plutôt bien j'ai envie de dire », lui répondit Remus avec un petit sourire en coin. « Service de nuit trois fois par semaine. »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne le disais pas plus tôt ! » s'exclama Sirius en se redressant sur sa chaise et en se penchant un peu vers lui. « J'aurais tout de suite sorti le champagne ! »

« Un peu tôt pour ça tu ne pense pas ? » rit son ami. « Et puis ce n'est pas grand chose, mais ça me permettra au moins de payer les factures. »

Cela suffit à Sirius pour regagner son sérieux et à le regarder avec un air presque peiné.

« Tu sais que si tu as besoin de… »

« Non ! » le coupa aussitôt Remus en refusant de l'écouter. « Non, non et non. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas de ton argent. Je ne me sentirai pas bien sinon, tu le sais. »

« Je sais… mais je me sens aussi responsable, surtout après m'avoir laissé habiter chez toi plus de trois mois… »

« Tu remboursera ta dette de culpabilité une autre fois », fit Remus en balayant l'air de la main, décidé à ne plus parler d'argent avec lui. « J'étais juste venu te l'annoncer. J'ai fait mon premier service hier. »

Hier ? Hier. Cela expliquait tout, et en même temps pas. Non, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui avait pas envoyé un hibou, ou pourquoi est-ce que cela l'avait mit dans un tel état.

Puis soudain, comme frappé par un éclaire, Sirius se leva de table et chercha sa baguette avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait à nouveau rangé dans ses cheveux dans ce qui devait être le chignon le plus hasardeux du monde.

« Il faut que j'envoie une lettre ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant les yeux ronds de son ami. « Hier j'ai croisé Marie. La boulangère ? Tu te rappelles d'elle ? »

« Les tartelettes ? »

« Oui, voilà, je l'ai croisé hier », reprit-il en éludant le pourquoi du comment il était tombé sur elle. « Eh bien, _Accio_, elle veut nous inviter à manger », continua-t-il en attrapant la feuille et la plume qu'il avait appelé à lui. « Elle veut te rencontrer entre autre, et j'ai surtout envie de voir la tête de son futur mari. Et peut-être lui flanquer un peu la trouille », compléta-t-il pas trop fort.

« Très bien, enfin je crois. »

« Bon ! Voilà », fit Sirius une fois qu'il eut terminé d'écrire sa lettre. « Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que la volière ait été entretenue par Kreattur, parce que je n'ai aucune envie de l'apporter en personne. »

« La volière ? » demanda Remus en se relevant lui aussi.

« Bah oui, tu penses bien qu'avec une maison comme celle-là, mes chers ancêtres ont fait installer une volière. »

« Oui mais non, là n'est pas la question. Tu comptes lui envoyer une lettre par courrier magique ? »

« Oui », lui dit Sirius qui ne semblait pas voir le problème dans toute cette histoire ce qui parut angoisser Remus qui se vit obligé de se répéter.

« Tu veux envoyer une lettre à ton amie Moldue, par le courrier Sorcier ? »

Soupirant avec une teinte d'exaspération, Sirius passa néanmoins le pas de la cuisine pour monter droit au troisième.

« Elle pense déjà que je suis un original, ce n'est pas un hibou qui va changer quoique ce soit. »

« Explique-moi ? » lui cira Remus en lui courant après.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer », fit très simplement Sirius en ouvrant la trappe qui menait encore à la volière. « C'est une fille intelligente et très observatrice. Elle te plaira, si je te jure », moqua-t-il dans l'espoir d'apaiser l'humeur de son ami, mais cela semblait peine perdue.

« Tu as été imprudent, c'est ça ? Tu as utilisé ta baguette devant elle ? »

« Non, et non », répondit-il en levant le yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce qu'on va être obligés de l'oublietter ? »

« Quoi ?! Non, ne soit pas ridicule ! »

« Alors c'est quoi cette histoire d'excentricité ? C'est aussi ce que t'avait dit cette fille de Lancaster quand tu as voulu l'impressionner avec tes tours de passe-passe. »

« C'était une erreur », dit Sirius en essayant de ne pas grogner son mécontentement de plus en plus visible.

« Et là ce n'est pas le cas ? » répliqua Remus en arquant un sourcil.

« Je n'ai pas fait de magie sous ses yeux Remus ! Et il est hors de question de l'oublietter. C'est une femme de confiance et jusqu'à preuve du contraire la seule qui ne me regarde pas avec des yeux pleins de jugement. »

D'où est-ce que cela sortait, il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Il n'était pas même certain que c'était ce qu'il voulait dire, ou du moins si c'était le cas, s'il n'avait pas été un peu maladroit avec ses mots. Mais que ce soit le cas ou non, cela avait réussi à stopper Remus dans ce qu'il faisait.

« Pardon…? » murmura ce dernier de manière à peine audible.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » soupira Sirius en se passant la main dans les chevaux et en les agrippant juste au-dessus de sa tête. « Je… Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre… Elle ne connait rien de mon passé. Elle n'a pas pitié de moi comme beaucoup d'entre vous, et n'essaie même pas de me contre-dire. J'ai juste envie, juste envie d'une amie qui me supporte pour l'imbécile que je suis et non pas à cause d'un cas de justice… »

« Je vois. »

Non, ce n'était pas bon. Sa voix était descendue en même temps que son regard. Il avait été maladroit, plus que maladroit, mais il avait besoin de sortir ces mots, de s'en débarrasser.

« Rem… Je… »

Il soupira, grogna même, et déposa la lettre sur l'une des marches qui montaient à la volière pour tourner toute son attention sur Remus.

« Rem, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Non, vraiment », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le regard qu'il lui lança. « Du moins je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Depuis, depuis ma sortie de prison, les choses ont été un peu compliquées et quand j'ai cru que je ne la reverrais pas… les choses se sont envenimées dans mon esprit. Et puis… et puis tu n'es pas venu hier, alors… alors j'ai cru que… Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais. Elle est géniale Remus, et quand tu as parlé de l'oublietter… »

Un nouveau soupir et il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il n'avait pas eut l'intention de tout lui rejeter dessus. Il avait juste envie de lui faire changer d'avis, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle comptait pour lui et qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de lui cacher quoique ce soit, ou pire, de devoir lui lancer un sortilège.

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda Remus sa voix serrée.

« Oui, comme je pourrais aimer, je ne sais pas, une soeur. J'ai envie de la protéger, de ne pas me cacher avec elle, et c'est comme ça que c'est pour l'instant. Alors, si possible, j'aimerais ne rien changer… pas pour l'instant. » Il souffla et essaya de rassembler tout son courage avant de continuer. « Si tout devient trop dangereux, oui, j'effacerais moi-même sa mémoire. Mais pour l'instant, s'il-te-plaît, faisons comme si tout allait bien, comme si une nouvelle guerre n'allait pas nous tomber sur la tête. »


	7. Correspondances

_Chère Marie,_

_Voici comme je t'ai promis hier ma lettre._

_J'espère que tu as déjà eu le temps d'en parler à ton "cher et tendre" futur époux et que vous avez une proposition de date. _

_J'en ai parlé à Remus et il serait ravi de faire ta connaissance et de passer un peu de temps avec de nouvelles personnes – lui qui vient de passer une année à enseigner à des adolescents je pense que parler avec des gens de son âge lui sera bénéfique. _

_Dès que tu as les dates, je te laisserais me renvoyer l'oiseau. Ne t'en fais pas, elle trouvera bien sa route toute seule._

_Sirius_

_PS : Le hibou s'appelle Hera et elle aime bien les caresses sur le bec._

_Mon cher Sirius,_

_J'ai envie de dire que m'envoyer du courrier par hiboux n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus pratique, mais qui d'autre que le Grand Sirius pourrait le faire ?_

_Joshua ne semble pas opposé à l'idée d'un repas entre amis, ce qui est déjà un miracle pour moi, à croire qu'il veut réellement me faire plaisir. _

_Je vous propose de venir soit jeudi prochain pour le thé aux alentours de trois heures trente de l'après-midi, soit samedi midi pour le repas. Dis-moi quelle date vous arrange le plus que je puisse commencer à cuisiner. Et ne penses surtout pas à apporter quoi que ce soit, Joshua ne supporte pas le vin et si jamais tu apportes une quelque forme de sucrerie, il va commencer à te faire un exposé sur les méfaits du sucre sur les dents. Une véritable forme de torture si tu veux mon avis. J'ai déjà le droit à assez de commentaires à propos de mes desserts, alors si c'est pour entamer une rencontre avec : "les caries se forment ainsi, je tiens à vous le signaler", merci mais non merci._

_Marie_

_PS : un cadeau acceptable serait peut-être un oiseau comme Hera, tout particulièrement si elle peut apporter mon courrier à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit._

« Remus ! » cria Sirius du fauteuil où il était assis. « Remus ! » appela-t-il une nouvelle fois lorsqu'aucune réponse ne vint.

« Oui ? » fit une voix quelque peu décontenancée avant que la figure du loup-garou n'apparaisse dans le salon, un sourcil arqué et un livre encore ouvert entre les mains.

« Marie nous invite. Thé jeudi ou déjeuner samedi ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Remus se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Ehm… samedi, oui samedi, sinon je vais devoir partir comme un voleur pour aller travailler. »

« Fantastique », répondit Sirius, détachant bien chacune de ses syllabes, tout en écrivant sa réponse sur une nouvelle feuille de papier, qu'il attacha ensuite à la patte du Grand Duc qui le regardait faire avec grande attention.

Sans rien dire de plus, mais en levant les yeux au ciel, Remus se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé et entreprit de reprendre sa lecture paresseuse. Il avait arrêté de faire des commentaires sur Sirius et son moyen de communiquer avec son amie moldue. Il avait compris qu'il ne gagnerait pas et qu'il ne ferait qu'entailler leur propre amitié s'il continuait à insister.

Le hibou prit son envol sans attendre, ses ailes ne laissant derrière elles que le silence épais de la maison.

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement et sans un seul partage de mot, le plongeant dans un calme étrange et étouffant, Remus toujours plongé dans son livre et Sirius affalé dans son fauteuil, sa correspondance étalée à ses pieds.

Fredonnant un air populaire sur un rythme las, Sirius regardait ses lettres, ses yeux déviant de temps à autre vers Remus. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis le petit-déjeuner. Cela aurait pu paraître anodin, s'il n'avait pas passé la moitié de son temps à secouer la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu sais, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le », finit par lâcher Sirius, frustré par son comportement.

« Je n'ai rien à dire », lui répondit-il sur un ton de fausse innocence.

« Et moi, je suis la Reine », rétorqua Sirius en croisant les bras, dans une première tentative de calmer son tempérament.

« Très drôle », siffla Remus avec un demi-sourire.

« Moony », reprit Sirius en essayant d'atténuer l'avertissement que portait sa voix.

« Quoi ? »

« Crache le morceau. »

Soupirant tout en levant les yeux au ciel, Remus bascula ses pieds du canapé pour les mettre par terre. Il déposa ensuite son livre à côté de lui et prit une grande inspiration. Il ne prit cependant pas tout de suite la parole, préférant fixer le sol pendant quelques instants.

Quand il se décida enfin à parler, sa voix était basse et contrôlée. Ses mots étaient précautionneux, comme s'il faisait attention à ne rien dire qui ne pourrait être mal interprété.

« Je trouve, que ces derniers temps, tu ne fais pas très attention au secret de la magie. »

« C'est encore au sujet de Marie ? »

« Oui », avoua Remus très franchement, mais sans pour autant lever les yeux sur lui. « Je m'inquiète pour elle, et pour toi. Non, laisse-moi finir s'il-te-plait », insista-t-il en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. « La situation du Monde Magique n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour l'instant, et il faut dire ce qui est, tu n'as pas des amis partout. Imagine que quelqu'un découvre ta relation avec Marie, tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont l'utiliser contre toi ? »

« Ce serait pareil avec toi alors ! » s'empressa de dire Sirius, avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit d'autre. « Si par le plus grand des hasards, quelqu'un me donnait autant d'importance et de crédibilité que tu sembles le croire, tu ne penses pas qu'ils décideront de s'attaquer à toi en premier ? »

« Oui, mais c'est mon choix », lui répondit Remus avec aplomb. « J'ai décidé de rester, en connaissance de cause, en sachant très bien quels risques j'encourrais, et je suis capable de me défendre face à cette menace. Marie est une Moldue, sans aucun savoir sur la magie. Tu la mets un peu plus en danger à chaque minutes que tu passes avec elle. »

« Et peut-être que ta parano t'es un peu trop montée à la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles croire que le monde de la magie noire s'intéresse à moi ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas ! » fit Remus en lançant le bras en l'air de manière désabusée. « Peut-être, je ne sais pas, à cause du fait que tu sois le tuteur légal d'Harry et que tu ai réussi à t'échapper d'Azkaban sans que personne ne sache comment ?! »

Cette fois-ci, il était réellement en colère et tous ses arguments n'avaient aucun sens pour Sirius qui sentait ses émotions bouillonner en lui, montant lentement mais très sûrement à la surface, menaçant de le faire exploser.

« Il faudrait donc que je reste assis ici, les bras croisés, sans rien faire de mes journées ?! »

« C'est ce qu'il y aurait de plus sage oui. »

« Je… » interjecta Sirius avant de se faire couper.

« Ce serait te comporter en adulte responsable ! »

« En, en, en adulte responsable ? » fit Sirius qui tremblait à présent de rage. « Donc ce que tu me dis, c'est qu'au final je n'aurais jamais dû quitter ma cellule ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça », râla Remus qui se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Si ! Si, c'est exactement ça ! Parce que ce que tu me décris s'apparente étrangement à une prison ! »

« Sirius, non. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Eh bien c'est ce à quoi ça ressemblait ! » éclata-t-il avec une émotion non retenue.

« Eh bien désolé ! » dit Remus sur le même ton. « Il semblerait que je sois maladroit alors ! »

« Oui ! » hurla Sirius en suivant Remus qui montait à présent les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage.

« Bonne nuit ! » cria Reus en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

« Abrutit ! » conclut Sirius, hors d'haleine, face à la porte close.

Fulminant, sa colère bloquée dans la gorge, il descendit les escaliers deux par deux, sautant au-dessus de la moitié d'entre-elles juste pour sentir l'impact de la terre sous ses pieds et l'impression qu'il n'était pas sur le point d'éclater.

Ce n'était pas vrai, non, rien de tout cela était vrai. Il ne se comportait pas en enfant, et il avait le droit d'avoir des amis. Il n'était pas sortit de prison pour se retrouver enfermé dans l'ancienne maison de sa mère. Il s'était battu tout au long de ces années pour gagner sa liberté, pour rester sain d'esprit, et juste parce que—parce qu'un—un névrosé a décidé que—que le danger était partout qu'il—qu'il devrait… Et il n'avait plus cinq ans, plus personne n'avait à décider pour lui, sauf lui-même !

Le vase en cristal qui se trouvait à sa gauche et qu'il avait acheté uniquement pour le plaisir de le faire, vola en éclat. Il n'avait plus cinq ans, mais il avait autant de contrôle sur sa magie qu'à l'époque semblerait-il. Aucun adulte jugé responsable n'aurait laissé sa colère agir ainsi sur ses pouvoirs.

Abattu, il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté des éclats et les observa sans bouger, son esprit perdu dans ses pensées.

Non, il n'était plus un enfant. Il ne l'était plus. Plus important, il ne pouvait plus l'être. Il se devait d'être responsable, et d'agir de manière réfléchie. Mais non lui avait volé douze ans de sa vie. Il n'avait rien demandé, n'avait rien eu le temps de dire, il avait tout simplement subit. Et encore aujourd'hui il subissait. On lui demandait de faire telle et telle choses en espérant qu'il ne pose pas de questions et lorsqu'enfin il trouvait quelqu'un voulant bien le traiter comme ce qu'il était réellement, on lui demandait de l'abandonner et de se cloitrer là où il s'était juré de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds.

Pourquoi lui en demandant-on autant ? Non, non, il n'avait pas le droit de se morfondre sur son sort, d'autres vivaient des situations bien pis que cela. Ou si, peut-être que oui, peut-être qu'il avait le droit de se plaindre après tout.

Quand il releva la tête du tapis parsemé d'éclats de cristal, ses joues étaient trempées de larmes silencieuses qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de verser.

Tout en prenant une grand inspiration, il essuya son visage avec le revers de sa manche, essayant de tout effacer avent que quelqu'un ne mette les pieds dans le salon et ne le voit dans cet état. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de pitié.

Il se releva lourdement, puis traversa la salle pour aller récupérer sa baguette qu'il avait déposé à côté de son fauteuil. D'un geste presque distrait, murmurant à peine un _reparo_, il reforma le vase et le laissa se poser sur la table basse où se trouvait sa place, avant de commencer à grimper à nouveau les escaliers. Il était las, épuisé sans être réellement fatigué.

Tout lui paraissait horriblement silencieux entre ces murs. Tout lui semblait hostile et impersonnel. Tout ce qu'il avait choisi, tout ce qu'il avait placé pour s'approprier enfin l'espace se retournait contre lui. Il avait besoin de se reposer, oui voilà, il avait juste besoin de dormir et de laisser derrière lui toute cette journée.

Au matin ils auraient tout oublier, tout mis derrière. Au matin ils pourraient reprendre leur petite vie comme si toute cette situation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais au matin, la tension était encore palpable et leurs mots avares, et la seule fois où leurs regards se croisèrent fut dans la cuisine quand Sirius entra pour manger et que Remus en sortait.

Il ne leur fallut pas deux secondes avant de détourner le regard, et de s'ignorer pour le reste de la journée.

Quand vint le moment pour Remus de partir travailler, Sirius eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à l'idée qu'il décide de rentrer chez lui après son service, plutôt qu'ici. Mais il était trop fier pour le lui dire, beaucoup trop fier pour lui demander pardon, alors il le laissa aller sans rien dire, sans le regarder, son nez plongé dans un livre qu'il avait attrapé à la va vite et dont il n'avait pas réussit à lire plus que le premier paragraphe, six fois.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, il referma violemment le tome qu'il tenait, fatigué de faire semblant. Il retira sa baguette de son chignon noueux et sans forme, et avança dans la cuisine où il alluma le four d'un geste du poignet. Il appela ensuite à lui différents ingrédients repartis un peu partout dans la salle. Un livre de recettes s'ouvrît devant lui et il essaya de suivre les instructions qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais son esprit était obstrué, et les biscuits qu'il était entrain de cuisiner finirent dans la poubelle avant même de voir l'intérieur du four.

« Eurk... » recracha-t-il immédiatement lorsqu'il goûta un peu de sa préparation.

Il retraça toutes les étapes de la recette mais ne réussit pas comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de si faux pour que sa pâte ait ainsi un goût de... morve ?

Sans aucun autre indice, il jeta un œil aux ingrédients qu'il avait disposé sur la table et se rendit vite compte que ce qu'il avait prit pour du sucre blanc, était en fait de la bave d'escargot séchée, élément très pratique pour l'entretient de la cuisine mais pas pour des recette de cuisine.

Bien que l'idée de s'occuper les mains en recommençant la recette lui soit attrayante, la frustration d'avoir raté quelque chose d'aussi basique que des biscuits à la cannelle, fût assez pour tout simplement abandonner. Il retira alors son tablier, essuya ses mains pleines de farine sur son pantalon avant de retourner dans le salon, se vautrant sans aucune classe sur le canapé.

Il se laissa dépérir là tout la soirée, sans même prêter attention à son estomac qui cria famine aux alentours de neuve heures trente, somnolant au son du vieux gramophone, jusqu'à sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans aucun repos.

Le samedi fini par arriver et ils ne s'étaient presque pas adressé la parole. La seule discussion qu'ils eurent concernait bien évidemment le repas qui avait apporté leur conflit.

« Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que je ne vienne pas », avait dit Remus le samedi matin, alors que Sirius était entrain de choisir la couleur de sa chemise.

« Pardon ? »

« Je pense, que vu la situation, il serait préférable que je ne vienne pas », avait répété Remus sur un ton si froid, que Sirius eut l'impression qu'il s'adressait à McGonagall.

« Non », lui avait répondu Sirius d'un ton ferme. « Elle nous a invité exprès pour te rencontrer, alors tu ravale peu importe ce dont il est question », avait-il gesticulé « tu t'habilles et on y va ! Il faut encore qu'on passe lui acheter un cadeau. »

S'il avait voulu lui répondre, Sirius l'en avait empêché en lui lançant un regard noir et en enfilant une chemise de soie violette, juste assez clair pour ne pas jurer avec son teint et ses cernes maintenant permanente.

Ils s'étaient rendus dans une épicerie pour acheter un thé à offrir, avant de prendre la direction inverse pour arriver pile à l'heure devant le cabinet du Docteur Iggins. À peine avaient-ils sonné que la porte s'ouvrît à la volée, à croire que Marie les attendaient juste derrière.

« Bienvenus ! » leur sourit-elle, ses yeux chaleureux ne s'attardant qu'un instant sur Sirius avant de contempler Remus de haut en bas. « Remus, c'est cela ? Mais je vous en prie, entrez, entrez. »

Elle fit demi tour et monta directement les escaliers en face d'elle, leur faisant confiance pour refermer la porte derrière eux et la suivre.

Arrivée en haut, elle ouvrit avec entrain la seule porte qui se trouvait sur le palier.

« Tes amis sont arrivés ? » fit une voix surprenamment haute, de l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Oui. Joshua, je te présente Sirius et son ami Remus » introduit Marie en faisant un pas de côté pour permettre au maître de maison d'aller serrer la main à ses invités.

« Joshua Iggins, ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

« Remus Lupin », répondit-il très poliment.

« Sirius Black », se sentit obligé de répondre Sirius lorsque Joshua se tourna vers lui.

En entendant son nom, le dentiste se crispa, ses sourcils se fronçant comment s'il n'en avait pas conscience.

« Black... » Il le lorgna de haut en bas avant qu'un air de reconnaissance n'assombrisse son visage. « Vous voulez dire comme le tuer ? »

Immédiatement, Sirius lui lâcha la main et bomba le torse, juste pour se donner de l'assurance et pour ne pas tout simplement tourner le talons et disparaître.

« Comme celui qui s'est fait accuser à tord et qui a subit pendant douze ans des tortures qui ne lui étaient pas destinées. Non pas que je sois pour les violences contre les détenus, mais encore moins dans ce cas ci, mais oui, si vous parlez de ce Sirius Black, il s'agit bien de lui. »

Sirius tourna la tête vivement vers Remus qui avait pris sa défense avant même qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre commentaire désobligeant. Il avait pris sa défense sans une once d'hésitation, et Sirius lui en était reconnaissant.

Dans toute cette histoire, un détail le dérangeait, Marie. Il aurait souhaité le lui dire autrement, lui apprendre la vérité d'une autre manière. Mais en tournant le regard vers elle, il ou s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas l'air choquée, presque impressionnée par le ton avec lequel Remus avait cloué le bec de son futur époux.

« Je... je suis navré. Veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses », bredouilla le dentiste sur un ton quelque peu étranglé, qui promettait une suite des événements très intéressante.

« J'espère que vous avez faim, je cuisine depuis près de trois jours pour que tout soit parfait », dit Marie tout sourire, en ignorant presque délibérément la détresse de son fiancé.

« Trois jours ?! Tu n'as rien préparé de trop excessif au moins ? » répondit Sirius en retirant sa veste et en la suivant dans la cuisine.

« Moi ? Jamais, tu me connais. »

Remus ne tarda pas non plus dans l'entrée, ne sachant trop bien comment lancer un nouveau sujet de conversation avec ce Joshua, qu'il venait presque de défier. Il les rejoignit donc en silence, observant ma maison dans ses moindres détails.

Le repas fut servi quelques instants plus tard dans la salle à manger, où Joshua s'était déjà installé en bout de table, sa pipe à la main.

« Alors, dans quoi travaillez vous ? » demanda le dentiste après avoir planté sa fourchette dans le Yorkshire pudding dans son assiette.

Les yeux de Remus et Sirius se croisèrent dans un instant de doute et d'hésitation avant que Remus ne soit le premier à prendre la parole.

« Je travaille dans une animalerie. »

« Oh, et depuis longtemps ? » demanda à nouveau Joshua en levant juste à peine ses yeux de son assiette, pour signifier qu'il portait son attention.

« Non », répondit très simplement le loup-garou dans l'espoir de clore le sujet.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité naturelle, voire malsaine, de son interlocuteur qui continuait à appuyer le sujet en lui demandant de manière très froide ce qu'il faisait avant, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait arrêté.

« J'étais... j'étais professeur », dit Remus qui eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un étrange entretient d'embauche. « Professeur dans une école privée. Et j'ai décidé de donner ma démission pour des raisons personnelles. »

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas lui dire la vérité, il lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas en dire d'avantage.

« Très bien, temps que vous ne regrettez pas votre décision, j'ai envie de dire que je vous souhaite tout de bon pour la suite. »

Monsieur Iggins n'avait pas l'air plus convaincu par ce qu'il disait, mais au moins il se désintéressa de Remus pour se tourner cette fois-ci vers Sirius et pour lui poser la même question.

Ce dernier sourit et essaya de ne pas s'étouffer avec la bouchée qu'il venait de prendre.

« Reconversion professionnelle. »

Qu'espérait-il entendre d'autre ? Sirius était à peine plus âgé que lui et il savait qu'il sortait de douze ans de prison, qu'espérait-il de plus ? Que le monde du travail s'ouvrirait à lui ? Eh bien même le monde magique était méfiant, ou devrait-il plutôt dire, tout particulièrement le monde magique. Le monde des sorciers semblait lui pardonner plus difficilement. Non pas ce dont on l'accusait, mais plutôt le fait qu'il ait prouvé qu'il y avait de très gros problèmes avec le système.

« Bien, bien, je vois », approuva Joshua en se tamponnant la bouche avant d'attraper son verre.

Sirius lui retourna la politesse, lui demandant à son tour ce qu'il faisait pour gagner son pain quotidien, mais sa voix porta un ton de moquerie qu'il ne put empêcher et qui lui valut un coup de pied dans le tibias de la part de Remus qui essaya de ne pas lever le sourcil. Fort heureusement, leur petit cirque passa inaperçu aux yeux de leurs hôtes qui ne remarquèrent pas même son petit sursaut de douleur.

Vers trois heures, Joshua Iggins dû s'absenter pour une urgence dentaire. Sa patiente, une jeune maman accompagnée de sa fille de deux ans à peine, ne semblait pas très rassurée sur le fait que la petite ne veuille pas s'arrêter de pleurer.

« Alors, Remus ? » fit Marie au moment où ce dernier s'absenta pour la salle de bain.

« Oui ? », demanda Sirius tout en l'aidant à débarrasser la table.

« C'est un bon garçon. »

« Oui, je sais », hésita-t-il sans savoir où elle voulait réellement en venir.

« Juste… je pense que vous avez vraiment besoin l'un de l'autre. Ça m'embêterais que vous vous fâchiez l'un avec l'autre. »

Comment savait-elle ? Comment avait-elle pu comprendre qu'ils étaient fâchés, alors qu'elle ne les avait jamais vu ensemble ?

« Je sais que chacun a ses humeurs, mais il est important de garder ses amis proches de soi. »

« Merci. »

L'élan de tendresse qu'il ressentit pour elle à cet instant, fut ce qu'il y eut de plus sincère depuis sa sortie de prison. Oui, il aimait cette femme, comme il n'en avait jamais aimé d'autre, mais il n'y avait aucune romance derrière, rien de sexuel non plus, il l'aimait et c'était tout. Et c'était pour cela qu'il la prit dans ses bras et qu'elle retourna son étreinte sans une once d'hésitation.

« Merci », répéta-t-il, ses lèvres collées sur son front.

« Tu es un ami cher, un des seuls, voire le seul à réellement me comprendre, et je veux vraiment que tu sois heureux. »

« Merci », murmura-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Des pas dans le couloir les forcèrent à se séparer et à s'envoyer une petite vanne qui confirma que les deux pensaient à exactement la même chose.

L'heure s'écoula lentement. Marie avait préparé une théière de thé que lui avaient apporté ses invités, et bien qu'offusquée par le commentaire de Sirius lui assurant que même elle ne pouvait pas le rater, elle ne put être que séduite par le délicat parfum de la boisson. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le petit salon, discutant de tout et de rien en attendant le retour du Docteur Iggins.

Ce dernier revint, sa blouse de médecin toujours sur les épaules. Il la déposa à l'entrée et s'empressa de faire un rapport de sa consultation, éludant autant que possible les détails d'ordre privé, mais en en gardant assez pour illustrer la situation.

« Bon, eh bien, je pense que nous allons y aller », fit Sirius en apercevant le faux bâillement de Remus qui lui signala qu'il serait bien de partir avant que leur hôte ne commence à nouveau à poser des questions trop gênantes.

« Il se fait tard en effet », ajouta Joshua Iggins en ne lançant qu'un regard en biais à la vieille horloge qui ornait un coin de la salle à vivre.

Contrairement à son épouse en devenir, il semblait pressé de se débarrasser d'eux. Et lorsqu'il se releva d'un mouvement presque sec pour les raccompagner à la porte, elle n'eut d'autre solution que de faire pareille.

Ils laissèrent le dentiste en haut des escaliers et Marie les accompagna jusqu'à la porte de sortie, s'assurant qu'ils avaient bien récupéré leur manteau, ainsi que leurs écharpes avant de leur souhaiter longuement, une bonne soirée.

« Elle ne voulait pas nous laisser partir », rit Remus une fois la porte fermée.

« Oui », répondit tristement Sirius.

_« Quoi ?! »_

La voix s'était élevée de quelque part derrière eux, de quelque part derrière la porte, surprenant les deux sorciers qui tournèrent la tête pour comprendre.

_« Tu m'as compris »_, fit la voix de Monsieur Iggins, mais cette fois-ci, de la fenêtre du premier.

_« Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »_ demanda la voix tremblante de Marie qui paraissait essayer de se contrôler.

_« Eh bien parce qu'ils sont… »_

_« Oui ? »_ insista Marie lorsqu'il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase.

_« Allons Marie, ne fais pas l'innocente. »_

_« Excuse-moi ? »_

_« Marie, il s'agit de deux hommes adultes vivants sous le même toit. »_

_« Qu'essaies-tu d'insinuer ? »_

_« Voyons, Marie ! Ils sont… mais tu vois bien ! »_

_« Homosexuels ? Est-ce là le mot que tu cherches ? »_

Le silence tomba dans la ruelle comme si le vent avait lui aussi entendu et n'osait plus souffler, sous peine de tout faire tomber ou pire.

_« En quoi cela te regarderais premièrement ?! »_ reprit la voix de Marie, coupant ainsi Sirius dans ses pensées. _« Et deuxièmement, en quoi cela dérangerait ? Tu devrais te sentir rassuré de savoir qu'il ne tentera rien avec moi si cela est réellement le cas. »_

Le rire sarcastique qui retenti ensuite, acheva de scier les jambes de Sirius qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait.

_« Tes frères t'ont presque vendue à moi. La seule raison pour laquelle nous ne sommes pas encore mariés, c'est par respect pour toi, pour que tu ai le temps de te faire à cette idée. »_

Iggins reprit à nouveau la parole mais Sirius ne l'entendit pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de défoncer la porte et de débarquer devant lui pour lui apprendre une bonne leçon. Mais Remus le retint, lui attrapant le bras par le coude, avant même qu'il ne fasse un pas ou même un bruit, indiquant ainsi au couple qu'ils étaient encore à leur fenêtre et écoutaient malheureusement leur conversation.

« Ce n'est pas le moment », dit Remus à mi-voix, le tirant hors du porche et dans une ruelle adjacente.

Avant que Sirius ne puisse faire le moindre commentaire, ils avaient transplanné et étaient à présent dans l'entrée du 12 Grimmauld Place.

« Tu l'as laissée seule avec lui ! » hurla Sirius lorsqu'il retrouva son souffle.

« Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir dans leurs histoires. »

« Mais elle est peut-être en danger ! »

« Alors les autorités moldues s'en occuperont. Et vu les kilos de farine que tu m'as dit l'avoir vu soulever, je pense qu'elle sera plus que capable de se défendre. »

« Mais… »

« Sirius ! » implora Remus. « Elle s'en sortira. Si vraiment tu penses que les choses ne vont pas, tu pourras lui rendre une visite de courtoisie demain… et lancer un petit sortilège à son mari à ce moment là si besoin est », ajouta-t-il dans l'espoir de le convaincre.

Vaincu, Sirius baissa les épaules et murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe avant d'aller s'écrouler sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

« Kreattur, un verre de whisky s'il-te-plaît. Et tout de suite. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre une autre inspiration que le verre était déjà dans sa main et à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

« Demain sera un nouveau jour », tenta d'expliquer Remus en s'asseyant face à lui. « Si tu y vas demain, tu pourras prendre la température de la situation sans la mettre en danger et sans mettre en danger tes pouvoirs. »

_Je sais_, mourrait-il d'envie de lui répondre sans pour autant y arriver.

Des deux, ou plutôt des quatre qu'ils avaient un jour été, Remus avait toujours été la voix de la raison, et Sirius savait qu'il avait à nouveau raison, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le lui dire, pas lorsqu'il n'était pas en état de voir sa mine se transformer de _s'il-te-plaît écoute moi, _à _je te l'avais bien dit._

_Cher Sirius,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi. Ici, cette nouvelle année promet d'être mouvementée. Le tournois des Trois Sorciers a été réinstallé et des élèves d'autres écoles vont nous rejoindre d'ici octobre ! Le tournois est interdit aux moins de 17 ans, mais imagine ce que ce serait d'y participer ! Hermione pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde, mais Ron est du même avis que moi, ne serait-ce que pour l'adrénaline de l'aventure, imagine à quel point cela serait incroyable d'affronter toutes ses épreuves et de sortir glorieux. Mais bon, le professeur Dumbledore a été assez clair sur le sujet et je crois qu'il a raison au fond. Aucun de nous ne serait de taille à face aux septièmes années. Quoi que je me demande si Hermione n'a pas des connaissances similaires._

_Et je ne t'ai toujours pas raconté le meilleur. L'autre jour, alors que nous "discutions" avec Malfoy – pas vraiment, mais je ne peux décemment pas t'écrire ce que nous disions – il a essayé de me lancer un sort pour conclure la conversation – tu vois à quel point il a le sens de la répartie. Mais avant qu'il ne dise la moindre incantation, le professeur Fol Œil l'avait transfiguré en hermine ! Si seulement tu avais pu être là pour voir la tête que faisait le professeur McGonagall lorsqu'elle a compris qu'il s'agissait d'un élève. Et je suis presque certain que Anna – l'assistante aux études Moldues – a essayé de cacher un fou rire derrière une quinte de toux. Un moment vraiment mémorable qu'il ne faut absolument pas qu'il oublie._

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles._

_Amicalement,_

_Harry_


End file.
